I Got You ( Chanbaek ver)
by loezia
Summary: Kisah pertemuan dua insan, Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun, bersama sahabat terbaik mereka, Oh Sehun./ ONESHOOT TIAP CHAPTER END/ WARNING: GS, Humor-Romance-Fluff / CHAP 7 (Propose)- UP!
1. Chapter 1

_**Sekali ini cerita republish dari versi aslinya. Harap maklum jika ada kekurangan.**_

 _ **Ini memang one shoot tetapi akan ada lanjutannya jika reviewnya cukup bagus**_

 **CERITA 1 (Pertemuan)  
**

Chanyeol terduduk lesu di kursi kerjanya, Ummanya terus saja memaksanya untuk menikah. Memangnya menikah itu asal mencari pasangan saja? batin Chanyeol kesal. Mungkin karena sudah terlalu sering Ummanya mengatakan soal pernikahan, sampai-sampai Chanyeol menjadi kebal dan setiap pembahasan itu mulai dibicarakan Chanyeol selalu menghindar. Namun ternyata bukan Chanyeol saja yang kesal, namun Nyonya Park itu juga ikut kesal karena satu-satunya anak lelaki keluarga Park itu tidak juga memunculkan tanda-tanda memiliki kekasih. Puncaknya, saat sarapan tadi Nyonya Park mengatakan bahwa akan memberi waktu Chanyeol sebulan, jika dalam 30 hari Chanyeol tidak juga mengenalkan wanita di hadapan keluarganya maka sang umma akan menjodohkan Chanyeol.

Perjodohan? Chanyeol sangat benci mendengarnya, seperti belum cukup saja masa mudanya habis untuk memegang cabang perusahaan appanya dan sekarang dia harus menikah dengan wanita yang ditentukan pula. Tidak akan!

"Sehun-ah, makan siang ini aku akan ke kantormu" Park Chanyeol menelepon sahabatnya.

"Ne, hyung. Datang saja" Oh Sehun merupakan teman dekat Chanyeol, ya walaupun perbedaan usia mereka 2 tahun namun itu bukan jadi halangan mereka untuk bersahabat. Orangtua Chanyeol dan Sehun memang bersahabat sejak muda, dan karena memiliki hobby dan kesenangan yang sama tidak sulit untuk kedua pemuda ini menjadi dekat. Sehun baru beberapa bulan ini pindah cabang kantor yang tidak jauh dari tempat Chanyeol kerja, sebelumnya kantor Sehun ada di luar kota. Tentu saja Chanyeol senang mendengar kabar itu, seperti sekarang jika ada waktu luang Chanyeol biasanya akan mengajak temannya itu untuk makan diluar sambil menghabiskan waktu istirahat.

Chanyeol memarkir mobilnya kemudian berjalan dengan gagahnya ke arah tempat makan di kantor Sehun, hal ini sudah pasti menarik perhatian beberapa orang terutama wanita. Lelaki tampan, tinggi, memakai setelan jas hitam, berjalan dengan senyum manly, siapa yng tidak tergiur melihat namja ini. Sehun yang duduk di salah satu kursi di kafetaria itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya malas.

"Hai, Hun-ah" sapa Chanyeol sambil mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Sehun.

"Hyung, kenapa tidak makan di luar saja seperti biasanya? kau tidak lihat wanita-wanita itu seperti akan menerkammu?" Chanyeol hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan memanggil pelayan untuk memesan makanan, dan pelayan wanita yang tampaknya salah satu dari 'fans' dadakan Chanyeol segera mendekat dengan wajah malu-malu.

"Aku mau satu lasagna dan segelas coke" Chanyeol menatap pelayan itu sambil memarkan dimplenya. Oh, hampir saja perempuan itu terjengkang jika tidak ada meja di belakangnya, maka dia mengaduh pelan saat ujung meja menabrak punggungnya dan segera berlalu dengan wajah merah menahan malu.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat suasana kantormu, siapa tau ada wanita yang 'hot'" Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sehun.

"Aigoo, aku tau kau mengatakan itu karena sedang stress Eomonim memaksa kau mencari wanita untuk dinikahi kan? kalau kau playboy mungkin kau akan dengan mudah mendapatkan wanita manapun, lihat saja, kau mapan, dari keluarga terpandang, dengan bonus tampan. Tapi nyatanya di umurmu yang hampir 30 ini kau tidak pernah beruntung dalam masalah percintaan" Sehun mencibir yang hanya dibalas dengusan Chanyeol.

"Aku kesal, Hun. Umma terus mendesakku, tidak tahukah Umma kalau mencari istri tidak semudah mencari wanita yang hanya ingin kau jadikan kekasih. Apalagi kau tau sendiri bagaimana mantan-mantan kekasihku, rata-rata mereka hanya tergoda dengan harta Appa" Chanyeol cemberut yang membuat Sehun terkekeh.

"Mian, Hyung. Aku tidak ingin membuat moodmu semakin buruk. Kau pasti akan segera menemukan wanita idamanmu, Hyung" ujar Sehun menenangkan.

Mereka menghabiskan makanan sambil sesekali berbincang, sampai mereka dikejutkan oleh gebrakan seorang wanita dengan rambut sebahu yang langsung memberi tatapan tajam pada Sehun.

"Yak! Oh Sehun, kau berjanji akan membantu pekerjaanku dan tidak akan istirahat sebelum itu kelar, dan sekarang kau malah enak-enakan bersantai di sini" wanita itu mempoutkan bibirnya dengan memberikan tatapan membunuhnya.

"Astaga! aku lupa, Baekhyun. Aku akan segera membereskannya setelah makan. Promise." Sehun tersenyum lebar sambil memberi tanda V dengan jarinya sebagai tanda dia akan menepati janji. Wanita yang dipanggil Baekhyun itu hanya mendesah kasar dan berbalik untuk mengambil makan siang. Sehun berganti arah menatap Chanyeol ingin mengucapkan maaf karena makan siangnya terganggu, tapi Sehun justru terkejut karena Chanyeol hanya menatap datar dengan wajah bodoh. Sehun mengikuti arah pandangan Chanyeol kemudian melebarkan matanya. Park Chanyeol mengikuti seluruh gerak-gerik Baekhyun.

"Hyung!" Sehun mengibaskan tangannya di depan mata Chanyeol, namun namja kelewat tampan itu justru menepis tangan Sehun dan kembali menatap ke arah Baekhyun yang kini sedang menunduk mengambil minuman di mesin penjual.

"Hyung, jangan menatap Byun Baekhyun dengan wajah kelaparan, wanita itu lebih galak daripada singa" Sehun berkata setengah berbisik. Dan benar saja, baru saja Sehun menyelesaikan kata-katanya, dia melihat Baekhyun berjalan lagi ke arah mereka dengan kilatan mata marah.

"Permisi, Tuan. Tapi bisakah anda tidak menatap orang lain seperti itu? Itu membuat ku risih" kata Baekhyun tepat di depan Chanyeol.

"Oh, sejak kapan malaikat bisa berbicara dengan manusia?" Chanyeol berkata sambil menopang dagunya dan masih tersenyum bodoh. Baekhyun menganga dan Sehun menatap Chanyeol horor.

"H-hyung, sepertinya kau harus kembali bekerja" ucap Sehun setelah kesadarannya kembali.

"Wae? aku sedang menikmati pemandangan indah di hadapanku" Baekhyun rasa-rasanya hendak menggetok kepala namja yang menurutnya gila itu, namun dia mengurungkan niat karena bagaimanapun juga dia bukan tipe wanita yang suka kekerasan.

"Sehun, aku harap kau bisa berbicara bahasa yang dimengerti pria gila ini. Katakan padanya, aku tidak suka dipandangi dengan pandangan mesum seperti itu dan suruh dia jauh-jauh dari pandanganku!" Baekhyun berkata keras kemudian segera berbalik dan pergi dari kafetaria itu.

"Hyung! kembali ke kantormu!" Sehun menggoyangkan bahu Chanyeol agar pria itu bangun dari kegilaannya.

"Arasseo, aku akan kembali bekerja. Tapi besok aku akan kembali lagi kemari untuk menemui..em..Baekhyun? Byun Baekhyun? aigoo, namanya begitu manis seperti pemiliknya" dan Chanyeol segera beranjak meninggalkan Sehun yang menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya karena frustasi.

"Cobaan apalagi ini. Dan demi Tuhan, mana ada setan wanita manis" Sehun menggerutu pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Malam ini Sehun kesal bukan main, setelah Baekhyun memaksanya menyelesaikan sebagian besar tugas wanita itu, dia hanya butuh istirahat di kasur empuknya, namun begitu dia membuka pintu rumahnya, dia mendapati Chanyeol sedang duduk bersama kedua orangtuanya di ruang tamu.

"Akhirnya kau pulang juga, Suhunnie. Chanyeol sudah menunggumu daritadi. Dia pasti sangat merindukanmu karena kau terlalu sering di luar kota sampai-sampai dia datang ke sini malam-malam untuk mencarimu" kata Nyonya Oh ramah.

Merindukannya? Sehun rasanya ingin menggeret Hyungnya itu dan melemparnya ke luar rumah. Alih-alih menyeret Chanyeol, Sehun hanya membiarkan Chanyeol membuntutinya berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Apa lagi, Hyung? Tidak mungkin kau merindukanku kan? Karena aku rasa kau masih doyan wanita" ucap Sehun asal sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur. Chanyeol duduk di tepi ranjang Sehun dan menatapnya dengan wajah serius.

"Byun Baekhyun sudah punya kekasih kah? Atau..suami?" Chanyeol menggerakkan alisnya. Sehun mendengus menahan kesal.

"Aku kira kau sudah lupa dengan wanita itu. Kekasih satu-satunya Baekhyun adalah benda kotak bernama komputer. Puas?" Chanyeol nyengir kuda mendapat jawaban dari Sehun.

"Kau mengenal dia dengan baik?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya, kali ini Sehun duduk bersila menghadap Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah mengenalnya 3 tahun ini, dia berasal dari kantor lamaku dulu, saat aku pindah ternyata dia pun dipindah, jadilah aku membantunya mencari apartemen dan keperluan untuk tempatnya tinggal. Bisa dibilang kami cukup dekat" Sehun menyeringai melihat Chanyeol cemberut.

"Kau..tidak menyukainya kan?" tanya Chanyeol ragu.

"Tidak ada yang tidak suka pada Baekhyun, Hyung. Dia cantik, tegas, imut, kulitnya halus, bibirnya semerah cherry, tubuhnya sexy, ta-" Sehun menghentikan kata-katanya saat melihat Chanyeol berdiri dan hendak pergi meninggalkannya.

"Ya!Ya! Hyung! Kau tidak mendengarkan aku,eoh?" Chanyeol yang hendak meraih gagang pintu berbalik menengok Sehun dengan wajah ditekuk, Sehun tentu saja tertawa dalam hati karena bisa menggoda Hyungnya itu.

"Sudahlah, Hun. Mungkin dia lebih cocok denganmu" Chanyeol berkata lesu.

"Baiklah kalau kau bicara begitu, padahal aku baru mau bilang kalau aku tidak tertarik dengan wanita galak seperti Baekhyun dan berniat membantumu untuk mendapatkannya. Tapi kalau kau tidak berminat ya sudah" Sehun pura-pura menunjukkan wajah kecewa, berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang kini matanya berbinar. Dan dalam hitungan detik, tubuh Sehun terjengkang ke kasur karena Chanyeol menerjangnya dan memeluk erat sahabatnya itu.

"Gomawo, Sehun-ah" Chanyeol tak menghiraukan Sehun yang berteriak protes agar Chanyeol melepas pelukannya.

* * *

Siang ini Chanyeol kembali mendatangi kantor Sehun pagi-pagi sekali sebelum dia menuju ke kantornya.

"Ingat hyung, sekeras-kerasnya hati pasti bisa luluh kalau kau memberi perhatian. Baekhyun hanya keras kepala tapi sebenarnya dia baik" Chanyeol teringat kata-kata Sehun semalam.

Chanyeol berdiri di depan pintu kantor sahabatnya itu, tidak mempedulikan orang-orang yang lalu lalang sambil tersenyum ke arahnya. Tiga puluh menit sebelum jam kerja, Sehun tampak berjalan ke arah pintu dan ternganga luar biasa melihat kawannya berdiri dengan senyum bodoh dan melambai ke arahnya. Bukan itu yang mengagetkannya, tapi...sebuah banner dengan pita yang terpasang di depan pintu dengan tulisan "Selamat Pagi, Nona Byun". Sehun segera berjalan cepat, hendak mengambil banner itu sebelum Baekhyun datang. Namun sayang, nampaknya lelaki tinggi satu ini terlambat, karena wanita yang ditakutinya ada tepat berada di belakangnya dan berjalan melewati Sehun untuk lebih dulu menarik banner itu.

"Jadi dia bukan melambai padaku, tapi pada Baekhyun" gumam Sehun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Baekhyun sekarang menatap tajam ke arah Chanyeol, dengan pipi merah menahan marah atau malu, entahlah mungkin keduanya.

"Apa-apaan ini?!"tanyanya ketus.

"Aku hanya ingin menyapamu sekaligus memperkenalkan diri padamu, Nona Byun" Chanyeol berkata santai.

"Aku pertegas padamu, aku tidak tertarik dengan orang sepertimu dan asal kau tau aku..aku sudah memiliki kekasih" Baekhyun berkata ragu di akhir kalimatnya.

"Ooh ya? tapi Sehunnie bilang kau masih sendiri sejak 3 tahun Sehun mengenalmu" dan tatapan gelap Baekhyun langsung diarahkan pada Sehun yang berada di belakangnya, namja itu justru memalingkan muka pura-pura tidak tau.

"Oke, aku kalah. Baiklah, kau ingin menyapaku? Oh hai, selamat pagi" ucap Baekhyun pura-pura dibuat manis.

"Dan ingin memperkenalkan diri? Kurasa semua orang di Korea tau siapa kau, dan aku hanya tau kau teman Sehun dan itu sudah cukup aku rasa" Baekhyun segera pergi meninggalkan 2 namja itu, namun Chanyeol masih tetap tersenyum.

"Hyung, aku bilang perhatian bisa meluluhkan atinya tapi bukan dengan sesuatu yang menarik perhatian tidak hanya Baekhyun tapi seluruh orang kantor! Dan bisakah kau tidak tersenyum seperti itu, kau tampak bodoh, Hyung" Sehun menegur Chanyeol.

"Arra..arra..aku akan datang lagi besok dan memberi kejutan lagi untuknya. Ah, Nona Byun kenapa kau begitu manis" Chanyeol segera pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Yak! Hyung! kau bahkan tidak mendengarkanku. Aiish! aku tau dia bodoh dari dulu, kenapa sekarang dia tak hanya bodoh tapi juga gila" Sehun bermonolog.

Hari berikutnya...

Baekhyun sedang menata mejanya untuk bersiap makan siang saat tiba-tiba seorang satpam datang menghampirinya dan memberinya sebuah box.

"Kiriman untuk anda, Nona" katanya. Setelah mengucap terima kasih, Baekhyun membuka box itu. Rupanya berisi sekotak makanan berisi nasi dengan lauk ikan salmon, beberapa sayur dan salad, taklupa secarik kertas.

"Selamat makan siang, Nona Byun. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa mengajakmu makan siang bersama :( -PCY"

Baekhyun meremas kertas itu dan berjalan ke arah meja Sehun.

"Lihat apa yang temanmu lakukan!" Sehun yang sedang menulis, menaikkan kepalanya untuk menatap Baekhyun dengan alis berkerut tanda tidak mengerti.

"Temanmu dengan inisial PCY itu mengirimi aku makan siang dan note tidak penting" Sehun mendengus.

"Dengar, Baek. Aku minta maaf karena sahabatku bernama Park Chanyeol itu memang kelewat gila, tapi jangan bawa-bawa aku dalam urusan kalian. Oh, makanan? kalau kau tidak mau aku bersedia menghabiskannya" Baekhyun semakin kesal pada Sehun.

"Mungkin memang sebaiknya aku diamkan saja namja itu. Bermimpi saja kau soal makanan, makanan tetap untukku" Sehun tidak bisa menahan tawanya, wanita itu memang pecinta makanan sama seperti dirinya.

* * *

Semenjak hari itu, ada saja yang Chanyeol kirim untuk Baekhyun, bunga mawar, makanan, minuman multivitamin, jepit rambut, boneka, coklat dan beberapa barang lain yang tentu saja diantar bersama catatan-catatan manis khas Chanyeol. Bukan berarti Chanyeol tidak berusaha datang menemui Baekhyun, beberapa kali dia datang namun hanya di jawab ketus oleh wanita itu dan juga Chanyeol yang mulai sibuk mengurus cabang barunya sehingga dia tidak bisa datang setiap hari.

"Baek, kau ada acara setelah ini?" tanya Sehun saat jam kerja selesai.

"Tidak, wae? kau ingin mentraktirku makan?" ucap Baekhyun berbinar.

"Ck..hanya makanan saja di otakmu. Tapi baiklah aku akan mengajakmu makan apa saja yang kau mau, asal kau menemani aku ke mall, aku ingin membelikan sesuatu untuk ulang taun Luhan" Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan, dia tau temannya itu berpacaran jarak jauh dengan Luhan yang juga teman kerja mereka di kantor cabang sebelumnya, Baekhyun tau betapa sedihnya Sehun saat harus berpacaran jarak jauh.

"Kajja, aku akan memilihkan kado yang bagus tapi aku akan menagihmu dengan buanyaaak makanan" Baekhyun melonjak senang dengan mata membulat tanda tertarik.

"Kau bisa bersikap seperti kucing manis seperti ini, sayangnya kau lebih sering menjadi harimau galak" ucap Sehun yang berhasil dihadiahi sebuah jitakan di kepalanya dan hanya dibalas cengiran oleh Sehun.

Sehun sedang dibantu Baekhyun memilih jam tangan yang cocok untuk Luhan saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol datang dan berdiri di belakang mereka.

"Hai, Hun-ah. Hai, Nona Byun"sapa Chanyeol. Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya dan menatap Sehun.

"Kau! kau mengundang dia kan?" tebak Baekhyun yang membuat Sehun menelan ludahnya gugup.

"A-aniyo. H-hyung, darimana kau tau kami di sini?" Sehun berpura-pura bertanya pada Chanyeol.

"Karena dimanapun ada Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol akan selalu berada di dekatnya" wajah Baekhyun memerah dan hanya memalingkan muka untuk melihat etalase kembali.

"Wae, Nona Byun? kau marah padaku?" ucap Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Baekhyun yang membuat wanita itu bergidik.

"Singkirkan senyummu itu,menyebalkan!" Baekhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya.

"Senyumku akhir-akhir ini sering muncul karena memikirkanmu membuatku bahagia" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ah, Nona Byun, liat gelang itu. Wah, pasti bagus berada di tanganmu. Aku akan membelinya untukmu" Baekhyun melihat ke arah jari Chanyeol, ya gelang itu cukup bagus, dengan warna hijau berhias sapphire cocok sekali dengan kulit pucat Baekhyun. Chanyeol hendak menagngkat tangannya memanggil pelayan, namun Baekhyun segera menahan tangan Chanyeol.

"Maaf, Tuan Park, aku tidak tertarik dengan uangmu, dan kalau aku memang menginginkan sesuatu aku bisa membelinya dengan uangku sendiri. Jangan kau pikir kau bisa mendekati wanita dengan hartamu" ucap Baekhyun tegas dan dia segera keluar dari toko itu. Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum sadar dan memberi isyarat pada Sehun bahwa dia akan menyusul Baekhyun dan dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Sehun. Chanyeol setengah berlari menyusul Baekhyun yang berjalan di depannya, Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun untuk berbalik menghadapnya, Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol tapi tetap menatap namja itu.

"Mianhae, Baek. Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu. Oke aku akui beberapa wanita yang dekat denganku hanya ingin uangku, tapi aku yakin kau tidak seperti itu. Mian..mian..aku tidak ingin menyakiti perasaanmu" Chanyeol berkata serius dengan wajah menyesal, entah mengapa kemarahan Baekhyun segera menguap.

"Arraseo, kali ini aku maafkan. Traktir aku makan sekarang, telpon Sehun untuk menyusul dan jangan panggil aku 'Baek' itu hanya untuk teman dekatku saja" Baekhyun berkata sambil berjalan, Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan mengikuti langkah Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu, Baekkie?"

"No. Itu seperti anak bayi"

"Baekhyunna?"

"No."

"Um..Baby?"

"N-no!" dan Baekhyun segera berjalan cepat dengan semburat pink di pipinya berharap Chanyeol tidak melihatnya.

* * *

Dua minggu sudah Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun, bahkan sekarang Chanyeol aktif mengirim pesan teks setiap pagi dengan ucapan "Selamat Pagi, Princess", "Sudah bangun? Semoga menikmati harimu" dan juga ucapan selamat malam atau selamat tidur yang sama cheessynya, kadang Baekhyun membalas dengan kata-kata ketus atau bahkan tidak membalas sama sekali. Namun sang lelaki tampan tentu tidak menyerah, bahkan menurut Sehun, Chanyeol sekarang gila karena terobsesi pada Baekhyun.

Hari ini salah satu pimpinan perusahaan Sehun datang, sehingga di kantor sibuk dengan rapat dan sebagainya, tapi bukan itu yang membuat Baekhyun bad mood, itu karena Kim Youngwoon, sang atasan, terkenal sebagai lelaki genit dan suka menggoda wanita single padahal dia sendiri sudah memiliki istri, dan kali ini sasaran Youngwoon adalah Baekhyun. Tak ayal Baekhyun menjadi uring-uringan, karena Youngwoon meminta Baekhyun membawakan filenya, mengkoreksi pekerjaan staff lain, sampai menemaninya makan siang bersama direksi lain. Baekhyun senang melihat jam di dinding menunjukkan angka 7 di mana sudah waktunya dia pulang, dia segera membereskan mejanya dan bersiap mengangkat tasnya saat sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"Baekhyun-ssi, temani aku makan malam dan karaoke bersama Jung Yunho dari Jung Corps malam ini, oke?" kata Youngwoon, Sehun yang sedang menelepon di belakang Youngwoon bisa melihat Baekhyun menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan memohon seolah ingin diselamatkan, tiba-tiba Sehun menyeringai.

"Baek, kekasihmu menunggu di bawah. Cepatlah turun" Sehun menginterupsi pura-pura tidak mendengar Youngwoon yang tadi mengajak Baekhyun dan segera keluar ruangan, sedangkan Baekhyun membulatkan matanya antara kaget dan bingung. Apa Sehun lupa kalau dia masih single?

"O-oh, ne. A-aku sampai lupa" Baekhyun menjawab gugup, dia berpikir Sehun ini pasti ide Sehun untuk melepaskannya dari jeratan atasannya itu.

"Wah, kau sudah punya kekasih? Baiklah, ayo kita turun ke bawah bersama, mungkin aku bisa berkenalan dengannya" Baekhyun tercekat. Bukankah ini hanya drama saja? Sehun mengatakan itu agar Youngwoon segera pergi? Baekhyun tidak tau harus menjawab apa dan hanya bisa mengangguk sambil berjalan beriringan dengan Youngwoon.

Sampai di lobby, Baekhyun terkejut melihat Chanyeol sudah berdiri di dekat pintu mengenakan pakaian formal khas pulang kerja. Youngwoon tampak mengerutkan kening kemudian menatap Chanyeol lekat.

"Park Chanyeol-ssi?" panggil Youngwoon ragu, Chanyeol segera mendekatinya dan menjabat tangan Youngwoon.

"Oh, hai Youngwoon-ssi. Apa kabar?" Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Jadi kau kekasih Baekhyun-ssi?" tanya Youngwoon, namun Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak menjawab, hanya tersenyum.

"Kalian saling mengenal?" Baekhyun berusaha mengalihkan perhatian.

"Ah, kebetulan Youngwoon-ssi dan aku pernah bekerjasama, jadi kami saling kenal. Kalian ada rencana pergi bersama?" tanya Chanyeol dengan pandangan mengintimidasi ke arah Youngwoon.

"Aku meminta Baekhyun-ssi menemaniku makan malam dan karaoke dengan Jung Yunho, kalau kau mengijinkan" Youngwoon menatap Chanyeol.

"Oh kalau untuk urusan kerja tentu saja aku tidak masalah, tapi karena ini sudah diluar jam kerja tentu aku keberatan jika kalian hanya berdua, mungkin aku bisa ikut dengan kalian" Chanyeol berkata dengan percaya diri.

Setelah memberi tau dimana tempatnya, Youngwoon mengambil mobilnya, sedangkan Baekhyun dengan ogah-ogahan naik ke mobil Chanyeol.

"Tadi aku menelepon Sehun untuk menemui kalian di kantor, aku menunggu di mobil, tapi mendadak Sehun bilang aku harus ke lobby karena kau menungguku. Bukankah itu kebetulan yang menyenangkan?" Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan di dalam mobil, Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas kasar.

"Ya, ya, terserah kau saja" kali ini posisi Baekhyun tidak dalam kondisi yang bisa membuatnya memarahi Chanyeol atau Sehun, bukan berarti dia senang pergi dengan Chanyeol namun lebih baik begini daripada dia harus bersama dengan bosnya yang mesum itu.

"Youngwoon tidak menyentuhmu kan? aku tau dia playboy kelas raja, jadi dia suka menggoda wanita-wanita. Tapi aku yakin kau lebih tergoda denganku kan?" Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya ke arah Baekhyun yang menunjukkan ekspresi sebal.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau dia menyentuhku?" Baekhyun berkata ketus, namun mendadak Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya yang membuat dahi Baekhyun hampir mengenai jendela depan, untung saja dia menggunakan sabuk pengaman.

"Ya! kau ingin membunuhku, eoh?" Baekhyun setengah berteriak. Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun dan menangkup pipinya dengan kedua tangan besar Chanyeol, Baekhyun merasa nafasnya menjadi pendek, atau dia lupa bernafas? wajah Chanyeol yang tampan dan rambut-rambut halus di dagunya sungguh pemandangan yang sulit diutarakan.

"Aku tidak suka lelaki mesum seperti Youngwoon menyentuhmu, kau bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari dia, mengerti?" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk gugup.

"D-dia tidak menyentuhku, a-aku hanya bercanda" Chanyeol mengendurkan tangannya lalu mengusap pipi Baekhyun lembut, Baekhyun merasa jantungnya hampir lepas dari tempatnya.

"Kau tau aku menyukaimu, aniya, mencintaimu. Kau berhak menolakku, jika kau menemukan lelaki yang lebih baik, aku tidak akan melepasmu jika kau bersama lelaki yangg tidak pantas untukmu" setelah berkata seperti itu Chanyeol kembali menjalankan mobilnya dan Baekhyun hanya menunduk dengan wajah memerah.

Saat makan Baekhyun lebih banyak diam, sedangkan Chanyeol yang ternyata juga sudah mengenal Yunho terhanyut dalam obrolan bisnis pengusaha-pengusaha muda itu.

"Sepertinya sudah saatnya kami pulang. Kau lelah, Baby?" Chanyeol menengok ke arah Baekhyun yang mengerjapkan matanya, terkejut dengan panggilan Chanyeol. Yunho dan Youngwoon hanya tersenyum melihat lovey dovey pasangan itu.

"Jja, kita pulang. Pekerjaanmu pasti sangat berat hari ini jadi jam segini kau sudah kecapean" Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun berpamitan pada kedua lelaki lain di hadapannya dengan membungkukkan badannya.

Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun ke depan apartemennya.

"Gomawo sudah menemaniku" ucap Baekhyun lembut saat akan membuka pintu mobil Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang baru kali ini dihadapkan dengan Baekhyun yang ramah terkesiap, kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Ne, selamat malam"

* * *

Semenjak mereka pergi bersama, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menghubungi Baekhyun, bahkan hadiah-hadiah kecil tidak ada lagi yang datang dan ini sudah berlangsung hampir 1 minggu. Sepanjang hari ini pula Sehun bisa melihat Baekhyun yang terus mempoutkan bibirnya, dan bila ada yang tidak menyenangkan sedikit saja dia akan mengomel.

"Baek, ayo makan malam bersama" ajak Sehun saat jam pulang.

"Aku tidak bernapsu" ucapnya singkat sambil menata kertas-kertas di mejanya.

"Aku melihatmu dari kemarin selalu melewatkan makan siang, kau sakit? Tidak biasanya kau tidak mau makan"

"Huft..entahlah, Hunnie. Aku sedang tidak bersemangat" Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau kau merindukan Chanyeol, kau bisa menghubunginya, kau punya nomornya bukan?" Sehun menyeringai yang dibalas tatapan tajam Baekhyun.

"Aku mau pulang" ucapnya ketus lalu meninggalkan Sehun

Baekhyun membeli kopi di mesin penjual di dekat lobby, saat sedang menyesap kopinya, televisi besar di depannya menampilkan berita bisnis, suaranya memang tidak terdengar karena suasana yang ramai, namun tampak di situ lelaki yang dikenalnya, Park Chanyeol, berjalan dengan wanita cantik, dan tulisan berita di situ tertera "Acara pertunangan akan digelar besar-besaran di kediaman keluarga Park". Baekhyun hampir saja menjatuhkan gelasnya, dia segera pergi tanpa ingin melihat lebih lanjut, entah kenapa hatinya seperti teriris, ingin menangis tapi dia tidak mengerti kenapa dia harus menangis?

Baekhyun mengemudikan mobilnya ke salah satu bakery kesukaannya, yah, jika sedang stress Baekhyun suka menyemil sesuatu yang manis. Saat sedang memilih kue di etalase, dia mendengar pemilik toko berbicara dengan seseorang di dekatnya.

"Saya ingin membayar cake dan kue yang saya pesan kemarin" seorang wanita tampak menyodorkan kuitansi pada pemilik toko, Baekhyun baru menyadari wanita itu adalah wanita yang dia lihat di televisi bersama Chanyeol. Benar saja, taklama Chanyeol memasuki toko itu, Baekhyun berpura-pura menengok ke etalase agar Chanyeol tidak melihatnya.

"Ini, silahkan tanda tangan di sini. Wah, semoga acaramu berjalan lancar, Nona Park" ucap pemilik toko. Baekhyun terkesiap. Park? Bahkan pemilik toko itu sudah memanggilnya seorang Park? apa sebenarnya mereka sudah menikah? Dada Baekhyun terasa sesak, air matanya terasa sudah menumpuk di sudut matanya. Baekhyun pun segera berjalan ke arah pintu keluar, dan tepat di saat itu, Chanyeol menengok ke arah pintu dan mendapati sosok Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berlari ke arah taman dan duduk di kursi panjang di dekat danau, perasaannya tidak karuan. Dia menunduk dan meremas dadanya kuat-kuat, rasanya susah sekali bernafas saat ini.

"Baek?" Baekhyun sedikit terkejut mendengar suara berat memanggilnya, dia mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Chanyeol di depannya menatap dengan wajah khawatir.

"Gwencana?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya karena reaksi Baekhyun yang tidak dia mengerti. Baekhyun segera berdiri dan menatap Chanyeol tajam dengan mata memerah karena menahan air matanya.

"Pergi dari hadapanku!" ucap Baekhyun tegas.

"Wae?" Chanyeol bertanya bingung. Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol hingga namja ittu sedikit melangkah ke belakang.

"Kau! Kau dengan kelakuan bodohmu, dengan pesan-pesan gilamu. Kau! Yang selalu tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanku dengan seenaknya tersenyum. Dan tiba-tiba kau hilang begitu saja, tanpa kabar, tanpa pesan, dan aku melihat berita sore ini pertunangan di keluarga Park. Dan sekarang aku melihatmu dengan wanita lain mengurus pertunangan. Kau pikir aku tidak punya perasaan, hah?! Kau pikir kau bisa datang dan pergi sesukamu sendiri? Kau pikir karena kau kaya kau bisa mempermainkan wanita manapun? K-" Chanyeol mendengarkan Baekhyun, namun tidak tahan melihat wanita itu muai meneteskan air mata, demi apapun, Chanyeol lebih memilih Baekhyun bersikap acuh padanya tapi tidak dengan menangis, Chanyeol tidak bisa melihat wajah wanita itu bersedih, maka Chanyeol segera menarik tubuh Baekhyun hingga membentur dadanya dan memeluknya erat, tidak mempedulikan Baekhyun yang berusaha melepaskannya. Lama kelamaan Baekhyun tidak melawan lagi, namun berganti dengan tangisan yang cukup keras. Chanyeol membelai punggung Baekhyun hingga hanya terdengar isakan-isakan kecil.

"Jadi kau cemburu,hm?" tanya Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun.

"Aku..hiks..tidak..hiks..cemburu" masih terdengar sisa isakan Baekhyun, tangannya meremas ujung kemeja Chanyeol, dia tidak ingin membalas pelukan lelaki tampan di hadapannya.

"Baiklah aku tidak akan mengurusi pertunangan itu lagi kalau menurutmu membantu acara pertunangan kakak sendiri itu salah" Chanyeol berkata santai, dan seketika Baekhyun melepas pegangannya pada Chanyeol dan menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah bingung. Baekhyun mencerna kata-kata Chanyeol dan menyadari bahwa pemilik toko tadi memanggil wanita itu 'Nona Park' bukan 'Nyonya Park', sontak wajah Baekhyun memerah sempurna.

Takut Chanyeol melihatnya, Baekhyun justru menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Bodoh, lalu kenapa kau pergi begitu saja, hm?" tanya Baekhyun lirih namun masih bisa didengar oleh Chanyeol.

"Mianhae, setelah aku mengantarmu pulang tiba-tiba perusahaan di Taiwan meneleponku karena ada masalah di sana, malam itu juga aku terbang dan entah kenap ponselku tidak bisa digunakan, aku sudah menghubungi Sehun ku kira dia memberitahumu?" Baekhyun bertanya ragu dan merasakan Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Entah apa yang ada dipikiran bocah itu sehingga tidak menyampaikan pesanku, aku begitu sibuk di sana. Dan baru tadi pagi aku tiba di Korea. Park Yoora, kakakku meminta aku menemani mengurus acaranya" Chanyeol menjelaskan, Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan menatap lekat ke mata Chanyeol.

"Jangan pergi seperti itu lagi, Arra?" Baekhyun berkata sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dan Chanyeol mau tidak mau tersenyum lebar.

"Nah, bagaimana kalau pertunangan Yoora minggu depan sekalian saja dengan pertunangan kita,hm? kau mau kan?" wajah Baekhyun kembali memerah dan berjalan menjauh dari Chanyeol menuju mobilnya sambil berteriak.

"Dalam mimpimu, Park Chanyeol!" ucap Baekhyun sambil menahan senyumnya.

"Aku akan mimpi indah malam ini, Park Baekhyun!" Chanyeol menyahuti, kemudian mengambil ponsel di kantongnya, menulis pesan, kemudian berlari menyusul Baekhyun.

 _ **To: Umma**_

 _ **Aku akan membawa calon menantu untukmu malam ini.  
**_

 _ **END Chapter 1**_

 _ **Ditunggu reviewnya ya, jika tanggapan bagus chap 2 akan segera Up**_


	2. Chapter 2

**CERITA 2 ( _Dinner_ )  
**

Baekhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri, gadis cantik itu kini duduk di sofa apartemennya dengan mengenakan dress pesta berwarna biru tua yang menonjolkan kulit putih susunya, tidak lupa dandanan minimalis menghiasi wajahnya. Beberapa waktu lalu Chanyeol meneleponnya dan mengatakan akan menjemput Baekhyun 1 jam lagi, dan entah kenapa Baekhyun begitu bodoh, pikirnya, karena saat itu juga dia bersiap.

 _Ting..tong..ting..tong.._

Sedikit terkejut mendengar bunyi bel, Baekhyun berjalan ke arah pintu sambil mempoutkan bibirnya ketika membuka pintu. Dan dihadapannya telah berdiri seorang Park Chanyeol yang tersenyum menawan lengkap dengan seikat bunga mawar di tangannya.

Chup!

Tanpa aba-aba Chanyeol mengecup pipi Baekhyun sekilas yang membuat yeoja itu terbelalak namun tidak merespon, masih dengan bibir yang dimajukan dan tangan yang terlipat di dada.

"Mianhae, aku terlambat 10 menit, jalanan cukup padat tadi, dan aku membelikan bunga ini dulu untukmu, Baby" Chanyeol memasang tampang memelas. Baekhyun mengambil bunga dari tangan Chanyeol dan berjalan ke arah meja untuk meletakkannya tanpa menjawab ucapan Chanyeol.

"Aigoo, BabyBaek merajuk, eoh? Baiklah, aku janji setelah makan malam bersama keluargaku nanti, aku akan membelikan _tteokboki_ atau es krim sebanyak yang kau mau" Chanyeol berusaha membujuk dengan makanan yang dia tau dari Sehun merupakan makanan kesukaan Baekhyun.

"Pertama, sejak kapan kau diijinkan memanggilku Baby. Kedua, aku tidak mau ada kata 'atau', aku mau dua-duanya" akhirnya Baekhyun menjawab yang membuat senyum Chanyeol mengembang.

"Arraseo, apapun yang kau inginkan" dan Chanyeol langsung memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang karena posisi yeoja itu membelakanginya.

"Tapi kenapa aku tidak boleh memberi panggilan sayang pada kekasihku sendiri, hm?" tanya Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun, Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Chanyeol, namun namja itu begitu kuat memegang pinggang ramping Baekhyun.

"Yak! Sejak kapan aku menjadi kekasihmu?" kata Baekhyun kencang sambil terus bergerak untuk terlepas dari kungkungan Chanyeol.

"Um..sejak kau menangis di pelukanku kemarin sore?" mendengar jawaban Chanyeol, Baekhyun berhenti bergerak dan tanpa Chanyeol tahu semburat pink tampak di kedua pipi gempal Baekhyun. Merasa Baekhyun diam, Chanyeol membalik tubuh Baekhyun dan menangkup wajah yeoja itu dengan telapak tangannya.

"Kau tidak tau, betapa bahagianya aku saat di taman kemarin, ucapanmu menyiratkan bahwa kau mencintaiku, Byun Baekhyun. Dan aku lebih mencintaimu" Baekhyun mendecih mendengar penuturan Chanyeol, namun kedua tanganya meremas erat kemeja Chanyeol.

"Kalau kau tidak mencintaiku, kau tidak akan berdandan secantik ini untukku, bukan?" Chanyeol menatap wajah cantik yang selalu dikaguminya itu, namun Baekhyun menjawab dengan mendorong tubuh Chanyeol pelan, dan berbalik menuju pintu keluar.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri! Berangkat sekarang sebelum bajuku semakin kusut karenamu!" Chanyeol terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan Baekhyun, dia pun berjalan menyusul wanita itu.

=FLASHBACK=

Chanyeol menyetir mobilnya dengan wajah sumringah, Baekhyun duduk di sebelahnya dengan wajah sembab.

"Singkirkan senyum bodohmu itu, Chanyeol-ssi" kata Baekhyun ketus.

"Oh ayolah, baby. kau baru saja mengungkapkan perasaanmu, bagaimana aku tidak senang" jawab Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah mengatakan pada Ummaku untuk mengadakan makan malam bersama, aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada mereka" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata membulat.

"Apa kau sudah gila, hah? kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan orangtuamu?" Baekhyun bertanya keras.

"Bukankah wajar kalau aku mengenalkan wanita yang aku cintai pada keluargaku?" Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan dengusan.

"Kau menyebalkan" gumam Baekhyun.

"Dan aku mencintaimu" jawab Chanyeol senang.

Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun sampai depan pintu apartemennya, tiba-tiba ponsel Chanyeol berdering.

"Yeobseyo, umma" Baekhyun yang mendengarnya segera memandang ke arah Chanyeol dengan jantung yang berdetak cepat.

"Nde, gwencana, aku akan mengaturnya nanti" Chanyeol mematikan ponselnya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan senyumnya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan tersenyum seperti itu, Park" protes Baekhyun.

"Umma bilang, makan malamnya akan di adakan besok, kau akan datang kan?" Baekhyun tidak menjawab, namun membuka kunci pintu flatnya.

"M..mau kopi?" tanya Baekhyun lirih sambil membuka pintu, namun masih terdengar oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak bisa tidak tersenyum karenanya.

"Bolehkah?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memainkan alisnya.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau!" Baekhyun hampir menutup pintunya namun ditahan oleh Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja aku mau, mana mungkin aku menolak babyBaek" dan sore itu dihabiskan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan obrolan ringan. Baru saja Chanyeol pulang, bel pintu kembali berdering. Dengan malas Baekhyun membukanya, dan tampak Sehun dengan sebuah kotak ditangannya.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Baekhyun sambil membiarkan pintu terbuka, mempersilahkan Sehun masuk.

"Jadi ini yang aku dapatkan setelah sahabatku berpacaran, eoh?" Sehun meletakkan kotak itu di meja.

"Yak! siapa yang bilang aku berpacaran dengan Park Chanyeol pabbo itu!" Baekhyun mengeyakkan dirinya di sofa.

"Oh, jadi benar kau berpacaran dengan Chanyeol Hyung" Baekhyun memberi _death glare_ pada Sehun.

"Aku tidak ingin lama-lama, aku hanya ingin memberikan gaun ini untukmu" Sehun membuka kotaknya dan tampaklah sebuah dress selutut tanpa lengan berwarna biru tua.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja untukmu, aku tau kau tidak memiliki baju untuk acara formal, bukankah besok kau akan dinner bersama keluarga Chanyeol?" Sehun bertanya menggoda.

"Diam. Dan sekarang pulanglah, aku ingin tidur" Baekhyun menyeret Sehun ke depan pintu, namun sebelum dia benar-benar pergi, Sehun sempat mendengar ucapan terima kasih yang sangat lirih dari Baekhyun.

=FLASHBACK END=

* * *

Saat menginjak rumah Chanyeol, Chanyeol terus menggandeng tangan Baekhyun dan berjalan beriringan, tampak beberapa kali Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya tanda gugup, namun Chanyeol membelai punggung tangan Baekhyun seolah menenangkannya. Kegugupan Baekhyun memuncak saat mereka tiba di tempat makan, Chanyeol menarikkan satu kursi untuk Baekhyun duduki. Makan malam keluarga yang dimaksud memang hanya makan malam yang dihadiri oleh orangtua Chanyeol, Yoora, serta calon tunangan Yoora bernama Joongki. Acara itu diadakan di halaman belakang kediaman keluarga Park dengan dekorasi sederhana namun elegan dan tentunya makanan mewah. Baekhyun membungkuk sopan untuk menyapa anggota keluarga Chanyeol.

"Byun Baekhyun, imnida" kata Baekhyun lirih, Mama Park memberi gerakan mempersilakan Baekhyun duduk. Baekhyun merasa tidak nyaman, karena ibu maupun ayah Chanyeol tampak tidak menunjukkan senyum padanya, seperti acuh dengan kehadiran Baekhyun.

"Umma, Appa, Yoora Noona, Joongki Hyung, perkenalkan ini Byun Baekhyun, kekasihku" Chanyeol berkata dengan senyum mengembang.

"Eoh, sepertinya kemarin kita bertemu di toko kue, bukan? Ugh, pantas saja Chanyeol langsung meninggalkanku" kata Yoora dengan riang, mengingatnya Baekhyun tertunduk malu.

"N-nde, mianhae aku tidak tau kalau anda kakak Chanyeol-ssi, Yoora-ssi"

"Yak, Chanyeol! bagaimana mungkin kau meminta kekasihmu memanggilmu dengan sufiks -ssi? ckckck..kalian ini. Dan bersikap santai saja panggil aku Oppa dan Yoora Eonni nama saja" Joongki menyela.

"Aniyo, dia hanya malu saja, Hyung, biasanya dia memanggilku Chanyeollie, bukan begitu, baby?" Chanyeol menengok ke arah Baekhyun yang dibalas _death glare_ olehnya. Baekhyun menyamankan duduknya di sebelah Chanyeol, cukup hening sampai Umma Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan.

"Jadi sudah berapa lama kau kenal dengan putraku?" tanya Mama Park sambil memandang tajam ke arah Baekhyun, Baekhyun berdeham karena terkejut mendapat pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari wanita tengah baya di hadapannya.

"Be-belum lama, baru sekitar 2 bulan ini, Nyonya Park"

"Kalian sudah jalan-jalan ke mana saja?" giliran Papa Park yang bertanya sama dinginnya. Bukan hanya Baekhyun, namun Chanyeol pun merasa tidak nyaman dengan pandangan kedua orangtuanya pada gadis yang telah dia proklamirkan sebagai kekasihnya itu.

"Appa, Umma, bisakah nanti saja bertanyanya? Bukankah kita akan makan malam?" Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang berkeringat di bawah meja.

"Wae? Sejak kapan aku tidak boleh bertanya pada wanita yang kau kenalkan pada kami?" jawab Nyonya Park, hati Baekhyun sedikit mencelos. Jadi sudah berapa wanita yang dikenalkan pada orangtua Chanyeol?

"Umma, apa mak-" kata-kata Chanyeol terhenti karena appanya mengangkat tangannya ke arah Chanyeol menandakan Chanyeol untuk berhenti bicara.

"Lalu, apa saja yang sudah Chanyeol belikan untukmu, hm? Berapa banyak?" tanya Papa Park. Baekhyun tersentak, bagaimana mungkin keluarga Chanyeol memperlakukannya seperti ini. Tanpa sadar wajah Baekhyun mulai memerah menahan amarah.

"Appa! Apa maksud pertanyaan Appa?!" Chanyeol berdiri dari bangkunya dengan sedikit menggebrak meja dan menatap nyalang ke arah kedua orangtuanya. Baekhyun memegang tangan Chanyeol, memintanya untuk kembali duduk.

"Mianhae, Tuan dan Nyonya Park, saya memang bukan dari keluarga kaya, saya bahkan kuliah dengan mencari biaya sendiri, tapi bukan berarti saya mendekati putra Anda untuk mempermudah hidup saya secara materi. Anda salah jika menganggap semua orang hanya membutuhkan uang, karena bagi saya hati Park Chanyeol sudah cukup" Baekhyun memandang tegas pasangan yang telah melahirkan Chanyeol.

"Lanjutkan saja makan malam kalian, mungkin lain waktu aku bisa ikut bergabung" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sekilas dan bergegas berdiri. Namun baru saja Baekhyun berbalik dan akan melangkah tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara tepuk tangan di belakang punggungnya, Baekhyun berbalik dan mendapati wajah bingung Chanyeol dan Yoora serta Joongki, berbeda dengan dengan Mama dan Papa Park yang kini terkikik sambil bertepuk tangan. Baekhyun mematung.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, Nyonya Park sudah berdiri di hadapannya dan menarik Baekhyun dalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Mianhae Baekhyun-ah. Ini semua rencana suamiku dan aku untuk berakting seperti ini. Mianhae" ketiga orang lain yang masih terkejut sesaat seperti terbangun kembali.

"Yak Umma! Umma membuatku dan Joongki Oppa hampir jantungan!" teriak Yoora, sedangkan Joongki hanya bisa mendesah lega. Chanyeol mendengus kesal dan segera berdiri dari kursinya dan menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih dipeluk oleh Ummanya, sedikit menarik paksa tubuh Baekhyun agar terlepas dari ibunya. Chanyeol mendudukkan Baekhyun di kursi dan Chanyeol bersimpuh di hadapannya, tidak mempedulian 4 pasang mata lain memperhatikannya, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menunduk tak bersuara.

"Hai, baby. Lihat aku" Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun untuk menatapnya, Chanyeol tau Baekhyun pasti sempat kesal dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan bohongan orang tuanya, terbukti dari mata Baekhyun yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kau marah?" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Kau dengar sendiri kan, Umma dan Appa tidak bermaksud seperti itu, mere-" Chanyeol terkejut karena tiba-tiba Baekhyun menubrukkan dirinya ke tubuh Chanyeol, memeluk leher Chanyeol dengan kedua lengannya, Chanyeol bisa merasakan bahunya basah yang pasti dari airmata Baekhyun, Chanyeol membelai pelan punggung Baekhyun.

"Ssh..uljima..kau tau aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis, hm? Sejak kemarin kau sudah terlalu banyak menangis karenaku. Mianhae" Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan menatap Chanyeol sendu.

"Aniyo, aku tidak marah, aku hanya...lega. Aku takut kalau kedua orangtuamu membenciku" kata Baekhyun lirih.

"Aigoo, aku membuat calon menantuku menangis. Yeobo, ini semua karena Sehunie" kata umma Chanyeol. Mendengar nama Sehun disebut, sontak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menengok ke arah Tuan dan Nyonya Park. Nyonya Park mendudukkan diri di sebelah Baekhyun dengan suaminya berdiri tepat disebalahnya.

"Jadi setelah kemarin Chanyeol mengatakan dia akan mengajak seorang perempuan untuk dikenalkan pada kami, kami sangat senang. Lalu aku tau dari Chanyeol kalau kau teman Sehunie. Kami menghubunginya, dan menanyakan tentangmu, tentu saja kami tau kau gadis baik seperti yang Sehun bilang. Aku meminta Sehun untuk mengambil gaun di butik langgananku dan menyerahkan padamu, namun Sehun bilang dia akan merahasiakan dulu kalau aku memberimu dress, bahkan dia mengatakan pada kami untuk berakting sebagai calon mertua yang jahat. Emm..alasannya..agar Baekhyun bisa mengatakan dia mencintai Chanyeol, begitu pesannya" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama-sama ternganga.

"Dan kau mengatakan cukup memiliki hati Park Chanyeol? Oh, manisnya calon menantuku" kali ini appa Chanyeol yang menanggapi. Baekhyun kembali tertunduk malu, sedangkan wajah bingung Chanyeol kini berganti dengan senyum cerah.

"Aww, baby. Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau sangat mencintaiku" Chanyeol langsung memeluk tubuh Baekhyun namun Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol. Sedangkan 4 orang lainnya mulai tertawa.

"Terima kasih untuk gaunnya, Nyonya Park. Begitu juga untuk makan malamnya, terima kasih, Tuan Park" Baekhyun menunduk pada kedua orangtua Chanyeol. Umma Chanyeol membelai kepala Baekhyun lembut dan tersenyum padanya.

"Chanyeol tidak pernah mengenalkan wanita pada kami, dan kami yakin kau gadis yang tepat untuknya" Baekhyun memeluk umma Chanyeol singkat.

"Dan jangan panggil kami seperti itu, panggil saja Eomonim dan Aboeji" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kau tidak memelukku, baby?" Chanyeol berusaha menggoda, Baekhyun memeletkan lidahnya. Mereka pun kembali duduk mengitari meja makan untuk bersiap menyantap hidangan yang tampak lezat itu.

"Ada makanan yang tidak kau sukai, Baekhyunnie?" tanya umma Chanyeol, Baekhyun menggeleng kuat.

"Baekhyun suka semua makanan, Umma. Umma bisa melihat dari pipinya yang chubby ini" Chanyeol mencubit pelan pipi Baekhyun, semua yang ada di meja makan tertawa renyah, sedangkan Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Jangan mempoutkan bibirmu seperti itu, atau aku akan menciummu" bisik Chanyeol yang membuat wajah Baekhyun memerah.

"Kau harus memberiku ciuman pertama yang romantis" bisik Baekhyun yang sukses membuat Chanyeol menghentikan sendoknya.

Chup! Chanyeol mengecup pipi Baekhyun sekilas, yang membuat kedua orangtua Chanyeol tersenyum melihat semburat merah muda di pipi Baekhyun.

"Pasti, baby. Sekarang makanlah" kata Chanyeol yang dijawab dengusan Baekhyun.

"Oh, dan aku akan membantumu membalas dendam pada Sehun, kalau itu yang kamu inginkan" dan tiba-tiba senyum licik Baekhyun mengembang.

"Tentu saja. Tunggu pembalasanku, Oh Sehun" gumam Baekhyun.

Dan Oh Sehun hanya perlu menunggu hari buruknya.

 **END**

 _ **Masih pingin dilanjut kah? Review, please**_


	3. Chapter 3

**CERITA 3 (Percaya)**

Empat bulan sudah sejak pertemuan Baekhyun dengan orangtua Chanyeol, Baekhyun yang keras kepala masih saja bersikap 'judes' pada Chanyeol, padahal sudah jelas mereka saling mencintai walaupun Baekhyun selalu menolak mengatakan kata 'cinta' pada Chanyeol. Namun karena Chanyeol sangat mencintai Baekhyun (yang disebut Sehun karena Chanyeol bodoh), Chanyeol tidak pernah marah atau mengeluhkan perilaku Baekhyun, Chanyeol selalu perhatian pada Baekhyun, memberikan hadiah-hadiah kecil, apalagi sekarang Chanyeol sangat sibuk sehingga intensitas pertemuan mereka berkurang, tak jarang Chanyeol harus ke luar negeri selama beberapa hari dan hanya sempat mengubungi saat meeting selesai itupun jika Chanyeol tidak kelelahan, maklum saja pengusaha muda ini sedang banyak kerjasama dengan perusahaan besar untuk memajukan Park Corps.

Malam ini Chanyeol baru kembali dari perjalanan bisnisnya selama 7 hari, perjalanan bisnis terlama selama beberapa bulan ini. Setelah sampai di _airport_ , Chanyeol tidak menuju ke rumahnya namun memilih untuk langsung ke apartemen Baekhyun, kalau boleh disebut begitu, karena bagi Baekhyun itu adalah apartemen Chanyeol. Ya, sejak tiga bulan lalu Baekhyun pindah dari apartemen sederhananya ke apartemen yang cukup mewah karena paksaan Chanyeol, tentu saja Chanyeol yang membelikan untuknya dengan alasan apartemen lama Baekhyun cukup jauh dari kantor. Bukan berarti Baekhyun menerima dengan senang hati, justru yeoja itu terus saja marah pada Chanyeol bahkan sempat mendiamkannya beberapa hari sebelum akhirnya menyerah karena Mama Park ikut turun tangan membujuk Baekhyun. Jadilah kini Baekhyun tinggal di apartemen itu, dengan Chanyeol yang sesekali akan menginap di sana, karena Papa Park belum mengijinkan mereka tinggal bersama, mengingat nama Park Chanyeol sedang meroket, Appa Park tidak ingin nama Baekhyun terbawa ke media sementara ini dan Baekhyun menyetujuinya karena dia tidak suka berurusan dengan wartawan.

"Baby?" Chanyeol membuka pintu apartemen dengan mudah, tentu saja dia memiliki passwordnya. Setelah mengedarkan pandangan ke ruang tamu dan tidak menemukan orang yang dicari, Chanyeol menuju kamar utama di apartemen itu. Chanyeol terdiam beberapa detik di depan pintu, menikmati pemandangan terindah baginya, kekasihnya yang biasanya selalu mengerucutkan bibir, kini tampak damai dalam tidurnya. Chanyeol berjalan perlahan menuju ranjang, membetulkan selimut Baekhyun dan mengecup pelan dahi Baekhyun. Merasa ada sentuhan, mata Baekhyun membuka perlahan.

"Chanyeolie, kau sudah datang?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur yang dijawab anggukan oleh Chanyeol.

"Mianhae, aku tidak menunggumu. Kau ingin minum teh?" Baekhyun segera duduk hendak bangun namun Chanyeol menahannya.

"Aniyo, aku tau kau lelah, baby. Tidurlah, aku akan mandi sebentar dan menyusulmu" kata Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggangguk lemah, kemudian mengecup pipi Chanyeol sekilas sebelum kembali berbaring, entah kenapa sentuhan Baekhyun selalu berhasil membuat darah Chanyeol berdesir.

Setelah mandi dan berganti baju tidur, Chanyeol naik ke tempat tidur di mana Baekhyun sudah kembali terlelap. Chanyeol menyamankan dirinya di samping Baekhyun kemudian menarik tubuh Baekhyun agar mendekat dan memeluknya.

"Coba setiap hari kau semanis ini, babyBaek" Chanyeol bermonolog sebelum mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun dan memejamkan matanya. 

Pagi hari, Chanyeol terbangun dengan Baekhyun yang sudah tidak ada di sampingnya. Chanyeol beranjak menuju dapur dan menemukan Baekhyun sedang menyiapkan sandwich untuk sarapan.

" _Morning_ , Sayang" Chanyeol mendekat hendak mencium pipi Baekhyun namun Baekhyun menahan wajah Chanyeol dengan tangannya.

"Kau bau" jawab Baekhyun ketus yang membuat Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Padahal semalam kau mencium pipiku sebelum mandi" protesnya.

"Oh ya? Oh, aku tidak ingat, mungkin kau berhalusinasi karena lelah" jawab Baekhyun sambil mengedikkan bahunya.

"Baby, apa kau hanya bersikap manis saat mengantuk saja?" Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya sambil bertanya.

"Ck, diamlah. selesaikan sarapanmu sebelum terlambat" dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menuruti Baekhyun tanpa bisa bertanya lagi.

"Baek, malam ini akan ada makan malam bersama Mabel Yuan, kau ingat kan? Rekan kerjaku yang berasal dari China itu" Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan saat berada dalam perjalanan mengantar kerja Baekhyun.

"Aku ingat. Artis sekaligus peengusaha itu kan" jawab Baekhyun.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku ingin kau menemaniku, tapi k-"

"Aku ikut" Baekhyun memotong pembicaraan Chanyeol sebelum dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Gomawo, baby" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar tanpa menyadari wajah datar Baekhyun

* * *

-I Got U-

Baekhyun memakan makan siangnya dengan lambat, Sehun yang berada satu meja dengannya menatap heran.

"Kau kenapa, Baek? makananmu tidak enak? aku habiskan saja bagaimana?" Baekhyun memberikan _deathglare_ nya pada Sehun yang langsung membuatnya meringsut. Bagaimana tidak, tiga bulan lalu dia sempat dijahili Baekhyun selama satu minggu berturut-turut, sehingga namja tinggi itu kini lebih berhati-hati jika membuat sahabatnya marah.

"Aku bercanda, Baekie. kau kenapa, hm?" Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan wajah sendu.

"Chanyeol mengajakku makan malam dengan rekan kerjanya" Sehun mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti.

"Mabel Yuan" Baekhyun menambahkan sebelum Sehun bertanya. Mulut Sehun membulat karena sudah mulai mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang saja pada Chanyeol, kalau kau tidak nyaman dengannya" saran Sehun.

"Dan membuat kami berargumen lagi seperti dua bulan lalu saat pertama aku bertemu dengannya?" Baekhyun mendengus kesal.

"Sejak makan malam pertama dulu aku sudah merasa ada yang lain dari pandangan wanita ini pada Chanyeol, aku yakin dia berusaha mendapatkannya" Baekhyun masih menggerutu, namun Sehun justru tersenyum.

"Aigoo, Chanyeol Hyung pasti akan tersenyum bodoh jika dia tau kau cemburu seperti ini" Baekhyun menatap Sehun tajam.

"Kalau kau berani mengatakan pada Chanyeol, a-"

"Aniyo..aniyo..aku akan menutup mulutku" Sehun buru-buru menjawab.

"Aku tau Chanyeol mencintaiku, Hun. Tapi bagaimanapun wanita itu memiliki lebih segalanya dibandingkan aku" Baekhyun menunduk sambil mengaduk makanannya.

"Hei, kemana Baekhyun yang percaya diri? kau bahkan berani mengatakannya di depan orangtua Chanyeol, kenapa di depan wanita itu kau begitu lemah?" Sehun menegaskan.

"Entahlah, aku merasa mereka begitu dekat,kau tau kan mereka sudah dekat sejak bertahun-tahun lalu, aku yakin Chanyeol pernah memiliki perasaan suka pada Yuan"

"Baekie, jangan mengambil kesimpulan sendiri, lagipula kalau pun Chanyeol hyung pernah suka padanya itu semua masa lalu, lihatlah sekarang kekasihmu itu begitu mencintaimu. Percayalah pada Chanyeol Hyung" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lemah menanggapi perkataan Sehun.

Sehun mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang dari kantor sesuai permintaan Chanyeol,karena kekasih Baekhyun itu mengatakan dia harus menjemput Yuan ke bandara dan mengantarnya ke hotel, memang Chanyeol bisa meminta sopir untuk menjemputnya, namun Chanyeol berkata karena Yuan tidak hanya rekan kerja tetapi juga temannya sehingga Chanyeol ingin menjemputnya sendiri. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat _mood_ Baekhyun memburuk.

"Kau tampak cantik dengan gaun itu" Chanyeol datang ke apartemen tepat saat Baekhyun selesai berdandan.

"Hmm" Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan gumaman sambil merapihkan tasnya. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kau marah padaku, hm?" Chanyeol berbisik di telinga Baekhyun sambil mencium daun telinga Baekhyun sekilas.

"Aku pikir kau lupa menjemputku dan makan malam berdua dengan teman wanitamu itu" Baekhyun merasakan Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kita sudah pernah membicarakan ini, Baek. Aku tau kau tidak suka dengan Yuan, tapi itu tidak masuk akal, baby. Kau bahkan tidak masalah saat makan malam bersama Krystal" Chanyeol duduk di pinggir ranjang sambil menatap Baekhyun dari patulan cermin di kamar itu.

"Itu berbeda Chanyeol, pandangan Yuan padamu itu seperti kau memandangku, kau harusnya bisa membedakan" Baekhyun berdiri menghadap Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya padamu, itu karena kami bersahabat lama jadi kami memang dekat. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak pernah menyukainya sedikitpun, begitupun dia, kami hanya bersahabat" Baekhyun hendak membuka mulutnya untuk membantah namun diurungkannya. Dia tidak ingin berdebat dengan Chanyeol.

"Ya..ya.. terserah apa katamu Park Chanyeol" jawab Baekhyun akhirnya, Chanyeol tau masalah mereka belum berakhir, maka Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun hingga kekasihnya itu jatuh di pangkuannya.

"Percayalah padaku, Baek. Aku hanya mencintaimu" Chanyeol berbisik di depan bibir Baekhyun, kemudian mulai mencium bibir ranum itu. Rasanya masih sama seperti ciuman pertama mereka di taman rumah Chanyeol, hangat, manis dan selalu menjadi candu untuk mereka. Ciuman itu tidak lama, hanya mengantarkan pesan cinta antar dua insan ini.

"Kita berangkat sekarang?" Chanyeol bertanya yang dibalas anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

-I Got U-

Mereka tiba di restoran mewah yang telah dipesan oleh Chanyeol, begitu memasuki pintu, Baekhyun dapat menangkap sosok wanita dengan dandanan cukup tebal, rambut yang digulung mempertontonkan lehernya yang jenjang, dan wanita itu menengok ke arah mereka.

"Yeollie!" ucapnya girang seraya menghampiri Chanyeol dan mengecup singkat pipi namja itu. Ini yang Baekhyun tidak suka, wanita itu memanggil Chanyeol dengan panggilan sayang dan menyentuh wajah kekasihnya sesuka hati

"Hai, Baekhyun-ssi" wanita itu menjabat tangan Baekhyun, Baekhyun membalas dengan senyum canggung.

Mereka mengobrol, lebih tepatnya Chanyeol dan Yuan yang lebih banyak mengobrol, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya diam dan sesekali tersenyum untuk menutupi kebosanannya.

"Jadi aku rasa ada baiknya untuk pusat perbelanjaan kita yang baru di China, kau harus ikut dalam iklannya. Tak ada salahnya kan menjadi bintang iklan untuk perusahaan sendiri? toh menghemat biaya iklan?" Yuan memberi saran.

"Boleh juga, akan ku pertimbangkan" jawab Chanyeol.

"Ah, tapi sayang sekai kau tidak bisa mengajak Baekhyun-ssi, dia bekerja bukan? Pasti tidak menyenangkan sering ditinggal kekasihmu, hm?" Yuan melirik ke arah Baekhyun.

"Ne, aku harus bekerja, lagipula aku sudah terbiasa ditinggal oleh Chanyeol" Baekhyun menjawab datar.

"Yah, walaupun kami sering terpisah, setidaknya saat kembali aku tau ada yang menungguku" Chanyeol tersenyum manis.

"Tentu saja, aku selalu menunggu di rumah KITA" Baekhyun menekankan kata-katanya yang membuat Yuan sedikit membulatkan matanya.

"K-kalian tinggal bersama sekarang?" tanya Yuan. Baekhyun mengangguk dengan mantap sebelum Chanyeol menjawab. Ada senyum puas saat wanita China itu tampak terkejut

Mereka melanjutkan obrolan yang sebagian besar menyangkut pekerjaan antara Chanyeol dan Yuan dan membuat Baekhyun bosan setengah mati, apalagi melihat _skinship_ Yuan pada kekasihnya, dengan menyentuh pundaknya atau memegang tangan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeolie bisakah kita pulang? aku agak lelah" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol setelah 2 jam mereka menghabiskan waktu di restoran itu. Chanyeol sedikit terkejut, Baekhyun tidak pernah memanggilnya seperti itu jika di depan orang lain, bahkan di depan Sehun sekalipun.

"Baiklah, kita pulang. Kita bertemu minggu depan di China, ok?" Chanyeol memeluk Yuan sebentar sebelum berpamitan. 

Selama perjalanan pulang tidak banyak pembicaraan, Chanyeol yang tau Baekhyun lelah, membiarkan Baekhyun memejamkan matanya selama di dalam mobil. Hingga tiba di apartemen, Chanyeol terpaksa menggendong Baekhyun karena gadis itu tidak juga terbangun, Chanyeol meletakkan Baekhyun di kasur dengan lembut, membuka sepatunya dan menyelimuti tubuh kekasihnya itu. Chanyeol hendak beranjak saat mendengar Baekhyun memanggil.

"Chanyeolie?" Chanyeol menengok dan mendapati Baekhyun membuka mata dan menatapnya dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Kau tidak menginap malam ini?" tanyanya. Chanyeol tersenyum sebelum melangkah ke tepi ranjang di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Maaf baby, tapi masih ada yang harus aku selesaikan dan berkas-berkas itu ada di rumah, jadi aku harus pulang" Chanyeol membelai rambut Baekhyun yang masih mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Tapi kau beberapa hari kembali, kau tidak ingin menemaniku?" protes Baekhyun.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, sayang. Aku janji besok aku akan menemanimu, hm?" Chanyeol berusaha membujuk.

"Oke, tapi besok aku mau es krim strawberry yang banyak" Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar Baekhyun merajuk seperti anak kecil.

"Arraseo, sekarang kembali tidur. Kita bertemu besok" Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun sebelum pergi. 

* * *

-I Got U-

Pagi ini Baekhyun terbangun lebih pagi, entahlah semalam dia bermimpi buruk dan tidak bisa kembali tidur. Setelah rapih, Baekhyun beranjak menuju mobilnya untuk berangkat ke kantor. Hingga tiba di kantor, Baekhyun sedikit heran, biasanya Chanyeol akan mengirimkan pesan jika mereka tidak tidur bersama untuk memastikan Baekhyun tidak terlambat ke kantor. Namun hingga dua jam setelah jam masuk kantor, tidak ada tanda-tanda Chanyeol menghubunginya, Baekhyun tidak mau ambil pusing, apalagi hari ini pekerjaan dia cukup banyak mungkin saja Chanyeol juga begitu, pikirnya. Sampai jam makan siang, pekerjaan Baekhyun belum juga kelar, sehingga dia memutuskan untuk menunda makan hingga sore karena dia belum begitu lapar.

Di tengah waktu istirahat, Baekhyun masih di bilik kerjanya berkutat dengan komputer saat terdengar suara orang berlari mendekatinya, Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Sehun dengan terengah terdiam menatap Baekhyun.

"Wae? Ada sesuatu?" Baekhyun penasaran, karena sahabatnya bertingkah aneh.

"B-Baek, kkau tidak apa-apa?" Baekhyun mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaan Sehun.

"Jangan bilang kau belum t-" kata-kata Sehun terhenti saat mendengar ponsel Baekhyun bergetar, Sehun ikut menatap penuh kekhawatiran ke arah ponsel Baekhyun. Mama Park. Itu nama yang tertera di ponsel Baekhyun.

"Yeobseyo?"

"Baekie, umma tau saat ini kau pasti marah, tapi Umma harap kau de-" Baekhyun belum selesai mendengar kata-kata umma Chanyeol karena Sehun merebutnya dari telinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap kesal pada namja di depannya yang dengan seenaknya merebut ponselnya.

"Ya! Apa-apaan kau ini?" namun Sehun tak mengindahkan Baekhyun, dia bahkan mundur untuk mengambil jarak dari Baekhyun.

"Imo, Baekhyun belum tau apapun. Sebaiknya kau tunda dulu mengatakan apapun padanya" Baekhyun semakin tidak mengerti ada apa sebenarnya. Hingga beberapa orang kembali ke ruang kerja setelah makan siang, salah satunya, Ji Min,teman kerja Baekhyun memegang ponselnya sambil menatap ke arah Baekhyun dan menunjukkan ke arah Baekhyun.

"Bukankah ini kekasihmu, Baek? laki-laki yang sering datang kemari?" Baekhyun dapat melihat itu wajah Chanyeol. Baekhyun segera merebut ponsel Ji Min sebelum Sehun bisa menghentikannya. Rupanya itu sebuah video berita, Baekhyun menekan tombol play.

 _ **"Pengusaha muda, Park Chanyeol, putra dari pemilik Park Corps, pagi tadi tertangkap CCTV keluar dari sebuah kamar hotel mewah bersama artis China, Mabel Yuan"**_

Baekhyun tidak begitu mendengar bunyi berita itu karena matanya tertuju pada video di mana Chanyeol tampak keluar dari kamar hotel bersama Yuan yang tampak memeluk pundaknya sambil berjalan di lorong, pakaian Chanyeol tampak berantakan, walaupun Baekhyun tidak melihatnya dengan jelas tapi Baekhyun yakin wajah Chanyeol tampak bangun tidur. Baekhyun menyerahkan kembali ponsel Ji Min dengan wajah datar, tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa Baekhyun mengambil tasnya dan beranjak keluar.

"Baekhyun!" Sehun berteriak mengejar Baekhyun hingga tempat parkir. Sehun berhasil memegang lengan Baekhyun dan menariknya hingga Baekhyun menatapnya, Sehun terkejut melihat wajah Baekhyun tanpa ekspresi namun air mata mengalir di pipinya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menyetir dengan kondisi seperti ini, Baek. Biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang, aku akan ijin pada boss nanti" Baekhyun tidak menjawab dan hanya mematung. Sehun mengambil tas Baekhyun, mencari kunci di dalamnya sekaligus mengembalikan ponsel Baekhyun.

Sehun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, melihat sahabatnya seperti zombie, dengan wajah datar dan mata membengkak namun tidak mengeluarkan isakan dan hanya diam di ruang tamu tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Sehun tau Baekhyun sangat shock dengan berita yang baru diketahuinya, berkali-kali ponsel Baekhyun berdering namun Baekhyun hanya memegang erat tasnya tanpa mau mengeluarkan benda itu.

"Baek, bicaralah. Atau setidaknya minumlah dahulu" Sehun berusaha membujuk Baekhyun, sebuah teh hangat telah dia sediakan dari setengah jam lalu di hadapan Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun tetap tak bergeming.

 _Ting..tong..ting..tong.._

Bunyi bel mengagetkan Sehun, namja ini yakin itu bukan Chanyeol, karena Chanyeol tidak akan repot-repot menekan bel untuk masuk ke rumahnya sendiri. Sehun menatap sekilas Baekhyun sebelum memutuskan membukakan pintu karena tidak ada respon dari Baekhyun yang masih menatap kosong.

Saat Sehun membuka pintu, Nyonya Park dan Yoora dengan terburu-buru masuk ke rumah itu. Nyonya Park menutup mulutnya terkejut melihat Baekhyun yang begitu berantakan, begitu pula dengan Yoora.

"Baekie, ini Umma" Nyonya Park berlutut di hadapan Baekhyun, Baekhyun hanya menengok sekilas lalu pandangannya kembali kosong menatap lantai.

"Jangan seperti ini, Baek. Umma tau kau marah, Umma pun kecewa, tapi kita harus mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol" Umma Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun yang hanya berdiam. Tiba-tiba pintu depan terbuka dengan keras, semua mata tertuju pada pintu masuk, dan tampak Chanyeol dengan peluh bercucuran masuk dengan tidak sabar. Betapa terkejutnya semua orang saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba berdiri dan mendekati Chanyeol, semua bersiap dengan adegan dramatis, namun tamparan atau pukulan yang terjadi, Baekhyun justru menarik tangan Chanyeol menuju kamar utama. Dan saat pintu tertutup, Baekhyun menguncinya, Chanyeol yang tidak mengerti hanya menatap Baekhyun bingung.

"Ba-mmph" mulut Chanyeol terbungkam dengan ciuman Baekhyun, ciuman yang kasar sarat akan amarah. Baekhyun terus mencium Chanyeol sambil membimbing tubuh mereka menuju ranjang, Chanyeol dapat merasakan basah di mulutnya, dan dia menyadari Baekhyun menangis. Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman mereka, saat Chanyeol hendak menyentuh pipi Baekhyun, tiba-tiba Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol hingga jatuh ke atas kasur king size di belakangnya, dan tanpa Chanyeol duga, Baekhyun melepas pakaian dan rok kerjanya, menyisakan pakaian dalamnya berwarna hitam yang mencolok di kulit pucatnya.

"B-Baek, apa yang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar, bagaimanapun dia lelaki normal, berdua dengan kekasihnya yang setengah telanjang tentu saja membuatnya tegang. Baekhyun menindih tubuh Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya menopang di samping kanan-kiri kepala Chanyeol.

"Apa karena ini? apa karena aku tidak pernah mengijinkanmu untuk menyentuhku?" Baekhyun berkata lirih dengan suara serak.

"Baek, aku bersumpah aku tidak melakukan apa-apa dengan Yuan"

"Cukup! kau bohong! kau bilang kau akan pulang ke rumah, tapi kau menemuinya!" Baekhyun menarik kerah kemeja Chanyeol dengan tatapan marah.

"Itu karena aku tidak pernah mengijinkanmu menyentuhku lebih, bukan? jadi kau melakukannya dengan wanita lain!" Chanyeol segera mendorong tubuh Baekhyun hingga kini posisi mereka bertukar, Chanyeol menindih Baekhyun dengan tangan Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun di atas kepalanya, tentu saja Baekhyun tidak bisa melawan kekuatan Chanyeol.

"Dengar, aku bukan laki-laki berengsek semacam itu! Kenapa kau tidak mendengarkanku, hah? aku bisa menjelaskan padamu!" Chanyeol kini setengah berteriak, Baekhyun masih saja berusaha melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol.

"Lepaskan! Aku membencimu, Park Chanyeol! Aku mau kita berpisah!" Chanyeol yang mendengar kata perpisahan dari mulut Baekhyun, seketika melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Baekhyun dan membiarkan Baekhyun berdiri mengenakan pakaiannya.

"K-kau tidak serius kan, Baek?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang masih mengancingkan kemejanya.

"Kau lihat sekarang? aku bahkan sudah menjatuhkan harga diriku dengan menggodamu, tapi kau sama sekali tidak menyentuhku, bukan? Kau lebih memilih wanita itu" Baekhyun berkata lirih tanpa menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol hendak membuka mulutnya saat tiba-tiba...

BRUK!

Baekhyun jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

Baekhyun mendengar sayup-sayup suara beberapa orang berbincang, dia ingin membuka matanya namun terasa sangat berat.

"Dia tidak makan seharian ini, ditambah dia sangat stress, tubuhnya pasti sangat lemah" terdengar suara Sehun.

"Semoga dia segera siuman" Baekhyun yakin itu Yoora.

"Setelah dia siuman, berikan makanan yang lembut dan berikan obatnya" kali ini Baekhyun merasa tidak mengenali suara ini.

"Baiklah, dokter. Supir kami akan mengantar anda kembali ke rumah sakit" suara keibuan ini jelas milik Nyonya Park. Baekhyun menguatkan diri untuk membuka matanya, dia melihat sekitar dan mendapati dirinya ada di kamarnya, namun dengan selang infus menggantung di sebelah ranjangnya dan lamat-lamat Baekhyun merasakan tangan kirinya sedikit perih karena ada jarum menacap di pembuluh darahnya.

"Eungh.." Baekhyun melenguh saat merasakan kepalanya berat.

"Baek?" terdengar suara panik Chanyeol, tak lama Baekhyun berada Chanyeol berada di sisinya, Chanyeol menggenggam tangan kanan Baekhyun dengan erat.

"Pergi" kata Baekhyun yang jauh dari keras karena dia begitu lemah.

"Aku tidak akan pergi" jawab Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu" Baekhyun berusaha melepas tangan Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol tidak sedikitpun mengendorkan genggamannya.

"Baekie, biarkan Chanyeol berbicara denganmu, ne? Umma dan yang lain akan menunggu di luar. Kami menyayangimu" umma park mengecup dahi Baekhyun sebelum keluar dari kamar itu diikuti Sehun dan Yoora, serta seorang laki-laki yang Baekhyun yakini adalah dokter.

Setelah mereka memiliki privasi berdua, Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dari samping, Baekhyun hendak melawan namun tentu saja dengan tubuhnya yang lemah dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Hiks.." Chanyeol bisa mendengar isakan Baekhyun.

"Aku tau kau membenciku, marah padaku, seperti Umma bilang tadi, wanita itu memiliki perasaan yang sensitif, kau sudah mengingatkanku soal Yuan tapi aku tidak mengindahkannya. Maafkan aku, baby" Baekhyun tidak menjawab, dia masih terisak dengan menutup wajahnya menggunakan satu tangannya yang tidak terinfus.

"Semalam saat menuju perjalanan pulang, aku ingat belum mengambil berkasku yang berada di tangan Yuan, sehingga aku menemuinya di lobby hotel. Namun dia mengajakku untuk minum sebentar di bar. Aku yakin aku tidak minum banyak, hanya saja sepertinya minuman itu beralkohol cukup tinggi sehingga aku sangat mabuk dan setengah sadar saat Yuan membawaku ke kamarnya. Tapi aku bersumpah, Baby, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa"

"Bagaimana kau bisa sangat yakin, kau mabuk dan berdua dengan wanita _sexy_ di dalam kamar, kau bisa melakukan apa saja. Apalagi kau..dan aku tidak...tidak pernah.." Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya ragu untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya, malu. Chanyeol memiringkan tubuhnya dengan menyangga menggunakan satu tangannya agar bisa melihat wajah Baekhyun dengan jelas.

"Bukankah kita sudah sepakat akan melakukannya setelah kita menikah? Aku memegang janjiku, sayang. Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu terlalu jauh, dan aku menjaga diriku untukmu, hanya untukmu" Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mengecup kening kekasihnya, dan Baekhyun membalasnya dengan memeluk Chanyeol menggunakan satu tangannya.

"Kau tau, saat tadi siang kau membuka bajumu di hadapanku aku seolah ingin menerkamku kalau saja aku tidak ingat situas-oouch!" Chanyeol mengaduh karena Baekhyun mencubit lengannya cukup keras.

"Kau membuatku malu" cicit Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol tersenyum geli. Mereka berpelukan dalam diam selama beberapa menit, seolah menikmatinya.

"Kau percaya padaku, bukan?" Chanyeol membelai rambut Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"Aku akan selalu percaya padamu, tapi berjanjilah jangan pernah mengkhianati kepercayaanku"

"Aku janji, baby" Chanyeol melepas pelukan mereka untuk mengecup sekilas bibir ranum Baekhyun.

" _So, are we okay now_?" Baekhyun mengangguk mantap menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Tepat saat itu juga, ketiga orang yang berada di luar kamar mereka, masuk tanpa permisi.

"Aigoo, Umma sangat lega mendengar kalian baik-baik saja" ucap Nyonya Park, bahkan pasangan di hadapannya belum kembali dari keterkejutannya karena tamu yang masuk tiba-tiba itu.

"Appa mu sudah menuntaskan kasus ini, dan mengusut kenapa hotel sebesar Skypark mau membocorkan cctv-nya, ternyata memang ini akal-akalan Yuan untuk mendongkrak media, dan Appa sudah mewakilimu untuk memutuskan semua kontrak kerjasama dengan wanita itu" ucap umma Chanyeol seraya duduk di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Baek, percayalah, Chanyeol hanya mencintaimu. Aku senang kalian berbaikan" Yoora menambahkan dengan senyum manisnya.

"Tapi aku masih tak menyangka si evil ini masih virgin bahkan setelah memiliki kekasih mesum seperti Chanyeol hyung" Yoora terkikik mendengar perkataan Sehun. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sontak membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan sahabat mereka.

"Ya! kau menguping pembicaraan kami?" Chanyeol memukul belakang kepala Sehun, Sehun meringis, kemudian tiba-tiba dia mengambil ponsel di sofa sebelah ranjang.

"Aku sengaja meletakkan ponselku yang sedang on menelepon ponsel Yoora, sehingga kami dapat memastikan kalian baik-baik saja. Jangan salahkan aku, Imo hanya ingin memastikan tidak terjadi sesuatu lagi pada Baekhyun" Sehun mengedikkan bahunya sebelum dia menambahkan.

Sehun mendekati Baekhyun lalu berbisik sedikit keras, yang membuat wajah Baekhyun semerah tomat.

"Jadi... kau benar masih virgin?"

"OH SEHUUUN!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 (Cemburu)**

Sudah 3 hari ini Baekhyun merasa sangat bosan, kekasihnya berada di luar kota untuk urusan bisnis bersama sahabatnya. Bagaimana bisa? Tentu saja bisa, karena perusahaan Chanyeol dan tempat Baekhyun bekerja sedang bekerja sama dalam satu proyek, dan tidak beruntungnya dia karena sang Bos lebih memilih Sehun untuk di delegasikan dengan alasan Baekhyun lebih dibutuhkan di dalam kantor. Ditambah lagi Yoora dan Mama Park sedang pergi ke Swedia untuk berjalan-jalan, lengkaplah sudah penderitaan Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya saat sebuah dering telepon mengangetkannya, sedikit mengernyit, Baekhyun kemudian menekan tombol hijau saat melihat nama 'Oh Sehun' tertera.

"Yeose-"

"Baek! Bisakah kau ke rumahku sekarang?" terdengar nada panik Sehun, bahkan pria itu langsung memotong sapaan Baekhyun.

"Waeyo?"

"Appa menelepon, Umma pingsan baru saja. Bisakah kau membantu Appaku untuk membawa Umma ke rumah sakit sekarang?"

"Arraseo..arasseo.. tenanglah, Hun-ah. Aku akan ke sana sekarang dan aku akan mengabarimu" Baekhyun merapikan beberapa barangnya.

"Ne, _gomawo_. Aku akan segera pulang sore ini dari Jeju" ujar Sehun, Baekhyun mengucapkan beberapa kata untuk menenangkan sahabatnya sebelum menutup pembicaraan mereka.

Baekhyun mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang sambil berusaha menelepon Appa Sehun dan memberitaunya untuk menunggu sampai Baekhyun datang. Lima belas menit kemudian Baekhyun tiba, tampak Appa Sehun sedang menemani istrinya yang terbaring lemah di ranjang, tampaknya yeoja paruh baya itu sudah siuman, terlihat dari matanya yang membuka.

"Umma, _gwenchana_?" Baekhyun mendekati Umma angkatnya yang kini tersenyum lemah saat melihat Baekhyun datang.

"Ne, Umma sudah baik-baik saja, Baekkie"

"Umma tetap harus periksa ke rumah sakit" paksa Baekhyun. Umma Oh menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"Umma tidak apa-apa, sayang. Appa dan Sehun saja yang berlebihan, mungkin Umma hanya lelah sedikit" Baekhyun menghela nafas dan melirik Appa Sehun sekilas.

"Kami sangat khawatir pada Umma. Ayolah Umma, aku janji akan menuruti apa saja yang Umma minta kalau Umma mau ke rumah sakit sekarang" akhirnya setelah banyak dibujuk, Umma Sehun luluh juga dan mau untuk pergi memeriksakan kesehatannya.

Dokter mengatakan bahwa Umma Sehun memiliki tekanan darah yang terlalu tinggi, sehingga menyebabkan pusing hebat. Dokter lalu menyarankan untuk istirahat di rumah sambil meminum obat dan mengingatkan makanan apa saja yang harus dihindari. Baekhyun berada di rumah Sehun hingga malam, menghabiskan waktu dengan mengobrol sambil menikmati minuman hangat bersama orangtua keduanya itu. Baru saja Baekhyun akan berpamitan saat sebuah suara mobil terdengar, taklama Sehun muncul dan langsung berlari memeluk Ummanya.

" _Gwenchana_ , Umma? Apa yang sakit, hm?" tanyanya sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Aish, kau ini seperti anak kecil saja. Baekhyun sudah mengantar Umma ke dokter tadi. Sudahlah, sekarang kau antar dia pulang. Sudah larut, Umma tidak mau putri Umma pulang sendiri. Baek, mobilmu kau tinggal saja, ne?" Baekhyun mengangguk setuju.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Sehun lebih banyak diam.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Baekhyun yang hanya dijawab anggukan Sehun.

"Ah iya, Chanyeol Hyung menitipkan salam. Dia meminta maaf jarang bisa menghubungimu karena di sana memang sibuk sekali, kami meeting bahkan kadang sampai tengah malam. Tapi tenang saja, besok pagi-pagi Hyung sudah pulang" jelas Sehun. Baekhyun jadi teringat, sejak tadi dia tidak memegang ponselnya, lagipula dia memang tau Chanyeol sibuk, jadi mungkin tidak menghubunginya.

" _Gomawo_ , Hun-ah. Selamat istirahat" Baekhyun melambaikan tangan saat keluar dari mobil. Baekhyun memasuki apartemennya, meletakkan tasnya di ranjang lalu bersiap mandi. Selesai membersihkan diri, Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan melihat ada sebuah pesan dari Chanyeol sejak siang tadi. Dengan sedikit tersenyum, Baekhyun membuka pesan itu, namun mendadak senyumnya pudar dan matanya memanas setelah membacanya.

 _ **To: My Baby**_

 _ **Sayang, aku minta maaf tidak bisa menemanimu lebih lama. Kau tau saat ini kau bukan prioritas pertama untukku. Aku janji akan kembali lagi untuk bertemu, terima kasih untuk selalu menemaniku selama di Jeju. Aku mencintaimu Xiao Lu.**_

Bagai di sambar petir, hati Baekhyun terasa mencelos. Kekasihnya salah mengirim pesan dan itu untuk wanita lain. Baekhyun memegang dadanya sambil menangis, rasanya nafasnya sesak, tubuhnya terasa rapuh. Baekhyun menangis hingga akhirnya dia tertidur.

* * *

Baekhyun terbangun pagi hari, begitu sulit membuka matanya mengingat dia menangis sebelum tidur, sehingga sekarang kedua matanya sangat bengkak. Namun saat akan menggerakkan tubuhnya, dia merasa berat. Baekhyun melihat ke bawah, dan mendapati sebuah lengan memeluk perutnya. Baekhyun ingin menggenggam tangan itu, tetapi tiba-tiba teringat pesan Chanyeol semalam, dia pun menghela nafas panjang, menahan tangis yang kapan saja bisa keluar.

"Baby, kau sudah bangun?" Chanyeol bersuara parau, pergerakan Baekhyun membuat tidurnya terusik, Baekhyun tidak menjawab dan tetap memunggungi Chanyeol. Chanyeol memegang pundak Baekhyun berusaha membalik posisi kekasih manisnya itu agar menghadapnya, namun Baekhyun tidak bergeming.

"Kau menangis? Hei, ada apa?" Chanyeol terdengar khawatir saat menyadari bahu Baekhyun bergetar.

"A-aniyo, a-aku hanya terlalu merindukanmu" suara Baekhyun terdengar bergetar, tak tahan lagi, Chanyeol menarik pundak Baekhyun dengan paksa dan memeluk yeoja itu, hingga bajunya basah karena Baekhyun menangis di dadanya.

"Aku sudah di sini, Sayang" Chanyeol membelai rambut Baekhyun, lelaki itu pasti merasa bingung, karena Baekhyun sangat jarang bersikap manja padanya.

"Aku bersiap-siap kerja dulu, ne?" Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

Baekhyun tiba di kantor dengan wajah pucat, Sehun yang melihatnya tampak bingung.

"Ada apa, Baek? Bukankah kau harusnya senang Chanyeol hyung sudah pulang?" Sehun menatap Baekhyun yang mendudukkan dirinya dengan lesu.

"Sepertinya…Chanyeol selingkuh" katany lirih.

" _Mwo_?! Dengan siapa? Bagaimana bisa? Aish, akan kuhajar dia!" ujar Sehun berapi-api.

"Aku ingin mencari tau dulu, Hun-ah. Mungkin juga ini salahku, aku sering mengacuhkan dia. Kalau kami terpisah, aku jarang menghubunginya dulu, aku sering marah, aku tidak suka dia memanjakanku. Mungkin saja dia lelah denganku" Baekhyun sudah hampir menangis, tetapi Sehun menangkup wajah sahabatnya itu dengan tangannya dan menatapnya lekat.

"Dengar, kau cantik Baek, mungkin kau memang galak, tapi kau selalu tulus. Untuk hal seperti ini aku tidak ingin ikut campur, kau harus menyelesaikan masalah ini. Aku yakin, Chanyeol Hyung hanya mencintaimu" Baekhyun memeluk Sehun seolah sedikit lega berbagi kesedihannya.

-I Got You-

Chanyeol berlari terburu-buru, keluar dari ruang rapat sekretarisnya mengatakan bahwa ada seorang tamu wanita bernama Byun Baekhyun ingin menemuinya. Tidak pernah Baekhyun datang ke kantornya saat istirahat siang, sehingga namja itu khawatir terjadi sesuatu. Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun duduk di kursi tamu di sebelah meja sekretarisnya, namja itu menghampiri kekasihnya dan mengecup pipinya sekilas. Baekhyun menunduk malu, karena beberapa pasang mata melihat adegan romantic mereka, di tambah banyak pegawai Chanyeol yang tidak tau bahwa sang CEO sudah memiliki kekasih.

"Ada apa, baby? Apa ada sesuatu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menggandeng tangan Baekhyun menuju ruangannya. Chanyeol membimbing Baekhyun untuk duduk di sofa di dalam ruang kerjanya.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang bersama" jawab Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Dalam rangka apa? Biasanya aku yang ke kantormu atau kalau aku sibuk, kau akan makan dengan Sehun"

"Jadi aku tidak boleh mengajak makan kekasihku sendiri?" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, Chanyeol tersenyum dengan dimplenya lalu memeluk Baekhyun sekilas.

"Aww..kekasihku sangat manis. Arraseo..Jja, kita pergi sekarang"

Selesai makan siang, Baekhyun kembali ke kantornya dan melihat Sehun memandangnya dengan penuh tanya.

"Bagaimana, Baek? apa kau sudah mendapatkan informasi?" tanyanya. Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Dia sangat baik hari ini. Dia menyuapi aku puding bahkan beberapa kali melap bibirku dengan jarinya. Kau tau kan, orang yang berselingkuh akan bersikap lebih manis pada pasangannya agar tidak ketahuan?" adu Baekhyun. Sehun mengangguk-angguk, lalu tiba-tiba dia tersadar.

"Tapi, Baek, bukankah Chanyeol hyung memang selalu bersikap seperti itu padamu? Aku ingat saat kita makan bersama, dia selalu memanjakanmu" pandangan Baekhyun menerawang, lalu menghela nafas.

"Entahlah, aku masih tidak mengerti. Dengar! Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan Chanyeolie begitu saja, jadi aku akan berusaha menjadi kekasih yang baik, agar dia tau aku sangat mencintainya dan tidak melirik wanita lain!" kata Baekhyun menggebu-gebu.

"Fighting!" Sehun mengepalkan jarinya ke atas memberi dukungan.

-I Got You-

Hari ini Baekhyun membujuk Chanyeol untuk tidur di apartemen mereka, hari sebelumnya Chanyeol menolaknya karena dia ingin menyelesaikan pekerjaan di kediaman Park.

"Tapi berkasku ada di rumah, Baek. Akan terlalu merepotkan untuk memindahkan semua file itu" jelas Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membantumu" kukuh Baekhyun. Dan setelah berdebat, akhirnya Chanyeol mengalah dan membawa tumpukan berkas ke apartemen mereka. Chanyeol cukup terkejut, karena apartemen mereka yang sebelumnya tidak memiliki ruang kerja, mendadak memiliki ruang kerja yang rapi dan nyaman. Nampaknya Baekhyun merubah kamar tamu menjadi ruang kerja, karena di apartemen itu memang hanya ada 2 kamar.

"K-kau yang membuat semua ini, baby" Chanyeol tercengang. Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk imut dengan peluh bercucuran, tampaknya dia benar-benar bekerja keras untuk itu.

"Ini agar kau bisa lebih sering menginap di sini bahkan saat pekerjaanmu banyak. Aku sudah menyiapkan lemari untuk semua berkas-berkasmu. Jadi, mulai sekarang kau bisa memindahkan berkas-berkasmu di sini"Chanyeol melongo dengan penjelasan Baekhyun.

"I-ini, apa artinya kau ingin kita tinggal bersama?" Chanyeol tercekat. Memang sejak kasus Yuan waktu itu, orangtua Chanyeol meminta mereka untuk resmi tinggal bersama saja, tetapi Baekhyun masih menolak dengan alasan Chanyeol akan sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan Baekhyun malas diacuhkan saat Chanyeol sibuk.

"Kita bisa mencobanya kan?" Chanyeol membulatkan matanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan bicara pada Umma dan Appa nanti" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

-I Got You-

"Jadi ini dipanggang berapa lama?" Baekhyun tampak berkutat dengan alat masak, dan headset terpasang di telinganya.

"Ck..harus berapa kali aku menjelaskan. Kau yakin tetap akan memasak makan malam untuk Chanyeol hyung? Aku khawatir dia akan keracunan" jawab suara di seberang.

"Yak!Oh Sehun, kau mau membantuku atau tidak?" ketusnya.

"Hahahaha, kau benar-benar lucu, Baek. Kau sungguh bekerja keras untuknya, hm?" goda Sehun.

"Diamlah! kau hanya perlu membantuku"

"Tapi mungkin akan lebih menyenangkan bagi Chanyeol hyung kalau..." Sehun menggantung kata-katanya yang membuat Baekhyun menautkan alisnya, dan Sehun berbisik.

"Kau menyerahkan dirimu di ranjang" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya.

"Yak! Dasar gila! Sudah, aku tidak butuh bantuanmu lagi!" Baekhyun menutup teleponnya saat Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak. Baekhyun mengipasi wajahnya yang memerah karena mendengar perkataan Sehun, setelahnya dia menyiapkan makanan di meja dan menuju ke ruang kerja di mana Chanyeol sedang berkutat dengan urusannya.

"Chanyeolie, makan malam sudah siap" kata Baekhyun sambil menyembulkan kepalanya, Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Baekhyun dan tersenyum.

"Sebentar lagi, baby" jawabnya.

"Tapi nanti makanannya akan dingin" rajuk yeoja itu.

"Aku janji 15 menit lagi ini akan selesai" Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah dan menunggu di ruang makan. Setengah jam kemudian, Chanyeol keluar dari ruang kerja dan menatap ke meja makan dengan pandangan takjub.

"Kau memasak semua ini?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ne, aku tidak tau ini enak atau tidak, aku masih belajar" jawab Baekhyun malu-malu.

"Apapun yang kau buat, aku akan menghabiskannya" Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun sebelum duduk di sebelahnya dan memulai makan malam mereka. Di tengah makan, tiba-tiba ponsel Chanyeol berdering, Chanyeol tergesa mengambil ponselnya dan menjauh dari Baekhyun untuk mengangkatnya. Baekhyun menatap curiga dan terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Chanyeol., biasanya kalau soal pekerjaan Chanyeol tidak akan repot-repot menjauh untuk menerima panggilan.

" _Arraseo_. Besok jam 6 sore" Chanyeol meletakkan ponselnya dan duduk kembali di kursi makan. Baekhyun berpura-pura sibuk dengan makanannya dan tidak mengindahkan Chanyeol.

Selesai membereskan meja makan, Baekhyun merebahkan diri setelah berganti pakaian di samping Chanyeol yang sudah memejamkan matanya.

"Chanyeol.." panggilnya.

"Hmm" Chanyeol menjawab dengan gumaman. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun duduk di perut Chanyeol yang membuat pria itu membuka matanya terkejut.

"B-Baek?" Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar melihat posisi Baekhyun yang hanya mengenakan baju kedodoran. Tanpa disangka, Baekhyun langsung menyambar bibir Chanyeol dan melumatnya, Chanyeol yang terbawa suasana membalas ciuman itu dan tangannya mulai bergerak masuk ke dalam baju Baekhyun dan membelai punggungnya dari bawah ke atas, dan mendadak dia terkejut saat menyadari Baekhyun tidak memakai apa-apa di balik pakaiannya. Chanyeol langsung melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Baekhyun yang kini terengah dengan bibir memerah.

"Wae?" tanya Baekhyun terkejut karena Chanyeol menghentikannya.

"A-aku lelah, baby. Mungkin sebaiknya kita tidur sekarang" Baekhyun turun dari perut Chanyeol dengan menggigit bibirnya menahan tangisnya. Chanyeol menolaknya! Hati Baekhyun terasa campur aduk, Chanyeol yang menyadarri perubahan ekspresi Baekhyun segera memeluknya dan menyamankan kepala Baekhyun dia dadanya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku tau kau juga mencintaiku, baby. Tapi aku ingin mendapatkan yang pertama darimu bukan saat ini" Baekhyun tidak menjawab dan mencoba memejamkan matanya.

* * *

"Ada perkembangan, Baek?" tanya Sehun sore itu menjelang waktu pulang, Baekhyun menunjukkan wajah lesu.

"Aku sudah berusaha beberapa hari ini, Hun-ah. Tapi sepertinya aku belum menemukan jawabannya. Semalam bahkan Chanyeol menerima telepon diam-diam dan baru saja dia meneleponku mengatakan akan pulang terlambat tanpa mengatakan apa alasannya" Sehun menepuk-nepuk pundak Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mentraktirmu hari ini? Kau ingin apa?" Sehun berusaha menyelamatkan mood sahabatnya.

"Jajangmyeon?" kata Baekhyun berbinar.

"Aniyo, aku tidak mau jajangmyeon lagi. Bagaimana kalau sushi?" tawar Sehun, dan Baekhyun menyetujuinya karena dia memang lapar setelah stress memikirkan Chanyeol. Mereka menuju restoran sushi yang menurut Sehun enak dan sudah lama tidak dikunjunginya. Sehun meminta ruangan khusus saja untuk mereka berdua, memang di restoran itu ada beberapa ruang VIP untuk pelanggan, Baekhyun dan Sehun diantar seorang pelayan menuju salah satu ruangan. Saat akan melepas sepatunya, Baekhyun melihat di bilik sebelahnya tergeletak sepatu yang sangat dia kenal. Milik Chanyeol. Baekhyun yakin, karena pagi tadi Baekhyun yang menyiapkan pakaian, kaus kaki, dasi bahkan sepatu Chanyeol. Baekhyun berjaan perlahan dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang, Sehun bingung melihat Baekhyun dan mengikuti gadis itu.

"Xiao Lu?" suara Sehun mengagetkan Chanyeol yang tampak sedang berbincang dengan seorang wanita cantik berambut merah. Keduanya tampak terkejut melihat ada 2 orang lain di depan bilik mereka.

"Xiao Lu?" Baekhyun seketika teringat pesan yang salah dikirimkan Chanyeol. Baekhyun segera berlari memeluk leher Chanyeol.

" _Andwe_.. _andwe_..kau tidak boleh selingkuh. Kau milikku, Park Chanyeol. Milikku!" Baekhyun berteriak di kalimat terakhirnya dan mulai terisak, 3 orang lain yang melihatnya tampak terkejut.

"Baekhyun-ah?" Baekhyun terkesiap saat wanita itu memanggilnya, Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan berbalik menatap wanita berambut merah itu, dan setelah memperhatikan dengan seksama, yeoja itu terpekik hingga menutup mulutnya.

"Lulu?!" wanita yang disebut Lulu itu mengangguk lalu memeluk Baekhyun sekilas yang tidak dibalas olehnya karena Baekhyun masih dalam fase terkejut yang amat sangat.

"Jadi, bisa dijelaskan kenapa kau ada di sini, Sayang?" tanya Sehun setelah mengecup bibir kekasihnya sekilas.

"Aku meminta bertemu dengan Chanyeol untuk memberi kejutan untukmu, 2 hari lagi ulangtahunmu, bukan? Aku memintanya untuk tidak memberitau Baekkie karena aku takut dia kelepasan memberitahumu" Baekhyun kini duduk di samping Chanyeol dengan menunduk menahan malu.

"Lalu apa maksudmu dengan berselingkuh, baby?" giliran Chanyeol yang bertanya, Baekhyun masih memainkan ujung pakaiannya dengan wajah menunduk.

"Beberapa hari lalu saat kau di kau akan pulang dari Jeju, kau mengirim pesan yang mengagetkan untukku" Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menunjukkan pada Chanyeol, Sehun dan Luhan yang penasaran pun ikut melongokkan kealanya membaca pesan di ponsel milik Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba tawa Sehun menggelegar, Chanyeol dan dua wanita lainnya menatap bingung. Sehun tertawa hingga air matanya keluar, lalu berusaha menenangkan dirinya setelah Luhan mencubit pinggangnya.

"Saat di Jeju, Luhan juga ada di sana menemaniku. Tapi sayangnya aku harus pulang sebelum waktunya karena Umma sakit. Kau ingat kan? bahkan aku tidak sempat kembali ke hotel, aku segera pulang dari ruang meeting. Karena ponselku mati, aku meminjam ponsel Chanyeol Hyung untuk mengirim pesan pada Luhan, dan nampaknya karena terburu-buru dan panik aku lupa kalau aku meminjam ponsel orang, aku mengirimnya ke kontak bernama _'My Baby'_ yang rupanya aku dan Chanyeol hyung sama-sama menyimpan nama itu untuk kekasih kami" Sehun mengusap air mata yang masih tersisa di ujung matanya.

BLUSH!

Pipi Baekhyun memerah sempurna, jadi selama ini dia salah paham?

"Itu alasannya kau sangat manis beberapa hari ini?"Chanyeol bertanya tidak percaya. Dan Sehun kembali tertawa, sedangkan Luhan tersenyum geli melihat wajah Baekhyun yang serba salah.

"Kau tau, Hyung? Baekhyun bahkan berkata menggebu-gebu: Aku tidak akan melepaskan Park Chanyeol begitu saja" Baekhyun memberi _death glare_ pada Sehun.

"Hmm.. BabyBaek, kau benar-benar mencintaiku, hm? Jadi..tadi malam kau menggodaku di ranjang juga karena ini?"

BLUSH!

Kali ini wajah Baekhyun pasti sudah semerah tomat matang apalagi Sehun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Aigoo, kau benar melakukannya?HAHAHAHAHA" Sehun tertawa keras.

"Yak! Oh Sehun! Ini semua gara-gara kau, sejak kapan kau memanggil XiaoLu pada Luhan? Dan kau Park Chanyeol, berhenti menggodaku!" Baekhyun hendak beranjak pergi sambil menghentakkan kakinya, namun Chanyeol menahan lengan Baekhyun yang membuat yeoja itu terjatuh di pangkuannya, segera saja Chanyeol menahan pinggang Baekhyun agar dia tidak bisa pergi. Baekhyun yang terlanjur malu menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun untuk mempertahankanku, cukup kau ada di sisiku sudah membuatku bahagia dan tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Kau tau kenapa aku menolak semalam?" Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Aku akan menemui keluargamu dengan resmi bersama orangtuaku dulu untuk meminangmu, Sayang. Bersabarlah..sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi milikku seutuhnya" Baekhyun mengeratkan dekapannya di tubuh Chanyeol.

"Ehem. Boleh kita makan sekarang?" sela Sehun. Baekhyun turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol dan mencium pipi Chanyeol sekilas.

"I love you" bisiknya. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengucap ' I love you, too' tanpa bersuara. Baekhyun beralih menatap pasangan di depannya dengan tajam.

"Luhan, mungkin kau harus sering menanyakan kabar kekasihmu, karena aku sedang butuh pelampiasan balas dendam dalam waktu dekat" Sehun hanya bisa menelan ludah gugup mendengar kata sang evil. Sedangkan Chanyeol ikut tersenyum jahil di sebelahnya.

 **End Chap 4**


	5. Chapter 5

Chanyeol kesal, bagaimana tidak weekend ini Baekhyun sangat sibuk berbelanja. Bukan Chanyeol tidak suka kekasihnya itu berbelanja, apalagi Baekhyun berbelanja untuk ibunya.

Ya, rencananya beberapa hari lagi Chanyeol akan mengunjungi rumah Baekhyun di Bucheon, tempat ibu Baekhyun tinggal bersama bibi dan pamannya, karena memang ayah Baekhyun sudah lama meninggal. Bukan berarti Chanyeol belum pernah berbincang dengan ibu Baekhyun, beberapa kali Baekhyun melakukan video call dengan Ummanya, dia akan ikut bagian untuk berbicara, hanya saja memang belum pernah bertemu langsung. Alasannya klise, Chanyeol selalu ada kesibukan tiap Baekhyun pulang ke Bucheon, sehingga namja itu tidak pernah bisa menemaninya. Untunglah Baekhyun sangat pengertian dan Umma Baekhyun juga tidak protes.

Yah, walaupun kesan Chanyeol pada Umma Baekhyun adalah: galak. Chanyeol jadi tau dari mana sifat jutek Baekhyun itu menurun, memang Umma Baekhyun tidak memarahinya hanya saja kadang matanya sangat mengintimidasi dan sesekali berkata pedas dengan Baekhyun. Nah, minggu ini sudah dipersiapkan Chanyeol jauh-jauh hari untuk bisa mengunjungi calon mertuanya itu.

"Kapan kau pulang?" tanya Chanyeol melalui ponselnya.

" Sebentar lagi, Chanyeol, aku sedang memilih beberapa baju " jawab Baekhyun di seberang sana.

"Ck, padahal aku sudah merencanakan akan menghabiskan weekend ini denganmu, tapi kau malah pergi begitu saja"

" Jangan protes, kau sendiri kan yang memintaku berbelanja untuk Umma? "

"Tapi kau bisa mengajakku" protesnya.

" Dan mendengarmu mengeluh sepanjang jalan? Tidak, terima kasih. Lebih baik kau hubungi Sehun, kau bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama bocah pucat itu " saran Baekhyun yang hanya dijawab dengusan oleh Chanyeol.

"Arraseo..arraseo.." Chanyeol hendak menutup teleponnya sebelum dia mendengar Baekhyun berkata pelan.

" Gomawo..Saranghae. ." dan Baekhyun buru-buru menutup teleponnya, Chanyeol terkekeh geli, wanitanya itu memang sulit mengungkapkan perasaannya. Hanya saja semenjak kasus Baekhyun salah menduga Chanyeol berselingkuh, yeoja itu kini semakin bisa mengekspresikan rasa sayangnya pada Chanyeol, rasanya Chanyeol harus berterima kasih pada Sehun.

-I Got You-

o.

o.

o.

Chanyeol menyetir mobilnya dalam diam dengan Baekhyun yang asik bermain game.

"Chanyeol, kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"A-aniya, aku hanya sedikit gugup. Mungkin karena pertama kali bertemu Ummamu" kata Chanyeol sambil mengacak rambut Baekhyun yang langsung diprotes yeoja itu karena merusak tatanan rambutnya.

"Umma sangat senang saat aku bilang kau akan datang" kata Baekhyun, Chanyeol membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Ne, aku sudah lama berjanji akan bertemu dengan Eomonim, jadi aku benar-benar mengusahakannya. Ah, harusnya aku mengajak Sehun" jawab Chanyeol.

"Mengapa mengajak Sehun? Kau tidak suka pergi berdua denganku?" Baekhyun mencebil.

"Hei, bukan begitu. Hanya saja..emm..mungkin lebih menyenangkan kalau kita beramai-ramai pergi"

"Bilang saja kau terpaksa melakukannya" Baekhyun masih ngambek sambil mensedekapkan tangannya. Chanyeol melirik sekilas Baekhyun sambil focus menyetir, satu tangannya menarik tangan Baekhyun dan mengecupnya lembut.

"Bukankah aku sudah berjanji akan melamarmu langsung kepada keluargamu suatu hari nanti? Tentu saja aku dengan senang hati melakukannya" Baekhyun kini menunduk menyadari wajahnya memanas.

"T-tapi tidak saat ini kan?" tanya Baekhyun gugup.

"Tidak sekarang, baby. Aku ingin bertemu dulu dengan keluargamu, setelah itu aku akan mengajak Umma dan Appa untuk menemui mereka. Kau senang?" tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengangguk malu-malu.

"Ah, Baekhyun ku sekarang suka bersikap malu-malu. Aku jadi gemas" kata Chanyeol sambil mengusak-usak rambut kekasihnya.

"Ya! Park Chanyeol jangan rusak rambutku!" Chanyeol hanya terkekeh.

Mereka tiba di kediaman ibu Baekhyun disambut seorang wanita paruh baya yang diperkenalkan Baekhyun sebagai Imo nya.

"Sa Eun Imo, mana Umma?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memasuki rumah itu, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mengikuti dibelakangnya.

"Eonni sedang keluar membeli beberapa ikan. Katamu Chanyeol sangat menyukai makanan laut, jadi Samchonmu dan Heechul Eonni pergi membelinya" terangnya.

"Chanyeol-ah, Baekhyun-ah, kalian mandilah dulu setelah itu kalian bisa menunggu di ruang makan" pasangan itu mengiyakan.

Selesai membersihkan diri, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk di lantai kayu tempat di mana sebuah meja makan pendek dan beberapa bantal tipis berada. Chanyeol mengamati dengan seksama bentuk rumah ini, kecil, tradisional tetapi nyaman.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aniya, aku hanya suka melihat bagaimana Eomonim menata rumah ini, terasa nyaman" Baekhyun baru akan menjawab saat sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka.

"Baekkie-ya~" Byun Heechul, Umma Baekhyun, memeluk putri satu-satunya itu dan mengecup kedua pipinya.

"Aigoo, putriku bertambah gemuk, eoh? Terakhir kali bertemu kau tidak segemuk ini? AH! Jangan bilang kau hamil?" Heechul menatap tajam Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bergantian yang membuat Chanyeol menelan ludah gugup.

"Ya Eomma! Sapaan macam apa itu? Harusnya kau menyambut Chanyeol terlebih dahulu sebelum menuduh yang tidak-tidak" protes Baekhyun.

" _Menyentuh Baekhyun saja belum, bagaimana dia bisa hamil?"_ batin Chanyeol.

"Arra..arra, aku tau kau belum mengambil keperawanan putriku" kata Heechul santai yang membuat Chanyeol terbelalak dan Baekhyun memukul pelan pundak Ummanya, Chanyeol pun hanya menunduk.

"A-anyeong haseyo, Eomonim. Park Chanyeol imida" Chanyeol membungkuk hormat, menyadari dirinya belum memperkenalkan diri.

"Tidak usah terlalu formal Chanyeol-ah, lagipula kita sudah beberapa kali mengobrol bukan?" Chanyeol mengangguk pelan.

Chanyeol pun diperkenalkan pada Sungmin, suami Sa Eun yang merupakan paman Baekhyun.

-I Got You-

Malam itu mereka menghabiskan malam dengan mengobrol santai setelah menyelesaikan makan malam bersama.

"Jadi, Chanyeol-ah, kau benar-benar sudah serius dengan putriku?" tanya Heechul saat malam sudah mulai larut.

"Ne, Eomonim" jawab Chanyeol.

"Kapan kau akan menikahinya?" Chanyeol yang ditanya tiba-tiba melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang kini juga menatapnya.

"Aku bermaksud u-"

"Umma, jangan menanyakan hal yang tidak-tidak" potong Baekhyun.

"Memangnya kenapa? Itu wajarkan aku tanyakan pada calon menantu? Ah, jadi setelah proyek besarmu ini selesai di kantor?" Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, bagaimana Umma Baekhyun tau, bahkan dia belum membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab.

"Umma! Sudah, jangan menekan Chanyeol. Kami kesini untuk menjenguk Umma, bukan untuk membicarakan pernikahan" protes Baekhyun yang membuat Heechul terdiam.

"Chanyeol, kau pasti lelah setelah menyetir, istirahatlah" kata Baekhyun, Chanyeol hendak menanyakan apakah mereka akan tidur satu kamar, namun tiba-tiba Heechul menyela.

"Kalian boleh tidur satu kamar. Kau juga tidurlah, Baekkie" Heechul mengecup dahi Baekhyun sekilas sebelum meninggalkan mereka.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memasuki kamar mereka, Baekhyun sudah mulai memejamkan mata namun merasa tidak nyaman karena Chanyeol bergerak tidak tenang.

"Chanyeolie, apa yang kau pikirkan?" Baekhyun terpaksa membuka matanya lagi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, baby. Aku hanya...belum terlalu mengantuk" jawab Chanyeol tidak yakin. Baekhyun berbalik menghadap Chanyeol, membelai pipi Chanyeol yang ditumbuhi bulu-bulu kasar.

"Ceritakan padaku kalau ada yang mengganggumu, aku seperti tidak berguna sebagai kekasihmu kalau kau tidak berbagi denganku"

"Sshhh..jangan bicara seperti itu, sayang. Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa" kata Chanyeol sambil membelai bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun menikmati sentuhan Chanyeol dan memejamkan matanya, Chanyeol seakan diberi sinyal oleh Baekhyun sehingga namja itu segera mendekatkan wajah mereka, melumat bibir kekasihnya dan menyesapnya yang membuat Baekhyun mengerang pelan. Suasana yang tenang, hawa yang sejuk membuat kedua insan ini semakin dimabuk kepayang. Tangan Chanyeol kini mulai bergerilya nakal, meraba-raba ke punggung Baekhyun tanpa melepas pagutannya, semakin lama tangan itu semakin ke depan mengarah pada dada Baekhyun, namun tiba-tiba Baekhyun menahan tangan Chanyeol.

"C-Chanyeolie, aku takut.." kata Baekhyun.

"Kau percaya padaku, hm? Aku tidak akan mungkin menyakitimu, baby" Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya gugup sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pelan.

"Kita tidak akan melakukannya sekarang, aku menung-" Baekhyun meletakkan jarinya di depan bibir Chanyeol agar namja itu berhenti bicara

"Kau sudah lama menunggu, Chanyeolie.. aku ingin menjadi milikmu seutuhnya" bisik Baekhyun yang mau tidak mau membuat Chanyeol 'menegang'. Chanyeol kembali meraup bibir merah itu, tapi tiba-tiba...

Tok..tok..tok..

"Tidurlah, jangan berbuat yang tidak-tidak di rumahku atau aku akan memisahkan tidur kalian!" teriak Heechul dari balik pintu dan sukses membuat pasangan itu melepaskan bibir mereka. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama menenangkan denyut jantung mereka yang bergerak begitu cepat.

"Ne, Eomonim, kami tidur" balas Chanyeol, setelahnya terdengar langkah kaki yang menjauh. Chanyeol mendengus dengan Baekhyun yang terkikik walaupun wajahnya masih merah.

"Peluk aku sampai pagi~" Baekhyun berkata manja sambil merentangkan tangannya. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mendekap kekasihnya itu, setelah mengucapkan selamat malam dan mengecup sekilas bibirnya, Baekhyun disusul Chanyeol pun masuk ke alam mimpi.

-I Got You-

o.

o.

o

"Duduklah Chanyeol, Imo sudah menyiapkan minuman hangat untukmu" saat keluar kamar, Chanyeol disambut Sa Eun yang sedang menyiapkan minuman pagi.

"Kamsahamida, Imo"

"Chanyeol-ah, kau mau membantuku menyelesaikan taman belakang?" tiba-tiba Sungmin muncul. Ya, laki-laki itu memang sedang membuat sebuah taman dan tempat istirahat kecil yang sudah hampir jadi.

"Baiklah, Samchon" Chanyeol dengan senyum tulusnya mengikuti Sungmin untuk menyelesaikan taman itu. Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol bekerja seperti itu tidak tega juga, sehingga dia meminta Ummanya untuk menyiapkan makanan dan minuman.

"Kenapa bukan kau saja yang menyiapkannya?" kata Heechul.

"Aniya, masakan Umma lebih enak. Umma tidak kasihan pada Chanyeol? Dia CEO perusahaan besar dan sekarang harus bekerja berat"

"Aigoo, tampaknya putriku sangat mencintai namja itu, eoh?" goda Heechul.

"Ck, kalau Umma tidak mau, aku akan meminta Imo saja!" kata Baekhyun sambil meninggalkan Heechul. Baekhyun hendak menghampiri Chanyeol yang kini tampak beristirahat dengan duduk santai bersama Sungmin dan istrinya.

Tapi ada yang aneh, pasangan paman dan bibi Baekhyun tampak tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, sedangkan wajah Chanyeol tampak merah menyala dengan bibir yang dipoutkan.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Heechul yang berada di belakang Baekhyun, tampaknya yeoja itu membuntuti putrinya, Baekhyun juga menatap tidak mengerti.

"Noona, Baekhyun, kemarilah. Hahaha.." Sungmin memanggil mereka berdua sambil mengusap air mata di sudut matanya, dia benar-benar tertawa hingga menangis. Heechul dan Baekhyun duduk di taman yang sudah jadi itu, melihat Baekhyun ada di dekatnya, tiba-tiba Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher kekasihnya itu.

"Ya, Chanyeol! Kau berkeringat" protes Baekhyun, namun Chanyeol tidak menggubrisnya. Sungmin dan Sa Eun yang sudah berhenti dari tertawanya mulai menjelaskan.

"Pantas saja, dari kemarin Chanyeol tampak menghindari menatapmu, Noona" kata Sungmin memulai, Heechul mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Ayo ceritakan, Chanyeol" desak Sa Eun. Chanyeol yang didesak pun akhirnya menatap mereka berempat bergantian masih sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

 **FLASHBACK**

Sehun membuka kaleng beer kedua, Chanyeol memanggang daging sambil menyesap minumannya.

"Hyung, kapan daging itu matang? Aku lapar" Sehun mengelus-elus perutnya.

"Ya! Aku tadi sudah bilang untuk delivery, tapi kau yang memberi ide untuk barbeque di halaman rumahmu"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Umma dan Appa belum kembali dari Jepang, dan daging itu terlalu sayang untuk didiamkan dalam kulkas" Chanyeol hanya mendengarkan ocehan sahabatnya sambil terus memanggang daging.

"Hyung, kau jadi ke Bucheon?" tanya Sehun memecah keheningan yang hanya dijawab anggukan kepala oleh Chanyeol.

"Kau harus berhati-hati dengan Umma Baekhyun" Sehun berbisik dengan suara misterius yang mmebuat Chanyeol menengok ke arahnya sambil mengernyit.

"Baekhyun pasti tidak menceritakan rahasia Ummanya padamu" Chanyeol meletakkan daging yang sudah matang di atas piring dan menyodorkannya kepada Sehun.

"Rahasia apa?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran. Sehun menyuap sepotong daging lalu menatap Chanyeol serius.

"Sebenarnya Heechul Imo itu bukan orang sembarangan" kata Sehun.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak boleh menatap matanya terlalu sering. Berbahaya." tegas Sehun.

"Huh?" Chanyeol masih tidak mengerti.

"Kalau kau di dekatnya, dia akan bisa membaca pikiranmu!" kata Sehun menggebu.

"Jinjja?" mata Chanyeol membulat. Sehun mengangguk mantap.

"Dan kalau hyung terus menatap matanya, dia bisa mengendalikan pikiran hyung. Hiii~" Sehun bergidik.

"Kau harus benar-benar berhati-hati, hyung. Aku sudah mengemal Imo sejak lama" tambahnya. Chanyeol hanya bisa diam menatap wajah serius sahabatnya.

 **FLASHBACK END**

-I Got You-

"YA! Pabo! Dan kau percaya begitu saja pada bocah itu? Ck, kau benar-benar tidak belajar dari pengalaman" omel Baekhyun.

"Semua orang menertawakanku dan kau masih memarahiku" rajuk Chanyeol. Heechul mau tidak mau ikut tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau benar-benar percaya pada anak nakal itu?" tanya Heechul di tengah tawanya.

"Habisnya Eomonim seperti bisa membaca pikiranku. Saat Eomonim menuduh Baekhyun hamil, Eomonim tau dipikiranku apa"

"Ah, maksudmu aku tau Baeknnie masih virgin? Tentu saja! Dia anakku satu-satunya, tentu saja aku tau" jawab Heechul.

"Umma! Jangan bicara terlalu vulgar" protes Baekhyun yang hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Heechul.

"Juga saat Eomonim menanyakan kapan aku akan menikahi Baekhyun, aku belum menjawabnya tapi Eomonim tau"

"Ya, pabo! Tentu aku tau dari Sehun, aku sering meneleponnya juga dan aku hanya ingin memastikan padamu" terangnya.

"Sudah..sudah sebaiknya kita masuk ke dalam sekarang, sepertinya udara semakin dingin di sini" kata Sa Eun. Mereka semua berjalan menuju bangunan utama, saat suara Heechul mengagetkan mereka yang hampir sampai di pintu rumah.

"Tunggu, jangan bilang tebakan asalku semalam benar? Kau dan Baekkie akan melakukannya hal yang tidak-tidak tadi malam?!" tanyanya tak percaya.

Gulp!

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling berpandangan.

"Kita pulang dan cari Sehun sekarang" desis Baekhyun.

o.

o.

o.

 **END**

 **Hai readers, semoga terhibur ya sama ceritanya. Memang ff ini dibuat untuk hiburan aja, jadi ga akan ada konflik berat. Dan saya adalah 'penganut happy ending'. Jadi apapun FFnya harus happy ending. Heheehe.**

 **Oh iya, boleh lho kasi saran buat ide chapter I Got You selanjutnya.**

 **Makasih dukungannya, jangan lupa review ya.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Flashback**

"Umma, sudah aku bilang, aku berhenti dengan perjodohan seperti ini" ujar Chanyeol pada ponselnya.

" _Ayolah, Yeollie_ _,_ _tolong Umma sekali ini saja_ " ujar orang di seberang.

"Apa Umma lupa wanita terakhir yang Umma perkenalkan padaku? Wanita itu sungguh menyebalkan apalagi saat berbelanja, sangat berisik, meminta pendapat ini dan itu, menyebalkan"

 _" Ya! Memang semua wanita seperti itu, dia ingin tampil yang paling baik jadi dia akan memint-"_

"Sudah, sudah. Jadi siapa wanita ini?" Chanyeol lelah mendengar ocehan nyonya Park, dan demi Tuhan walaupun Chanyeol tidak melihatnya, Chanyeol yakin Ummanya sedang tersenyum sekarang.

 _"Kau ingat pertemuan minggu lalu saat kita pergi bersama? Kita bertemu nyonya Kim Yejin dan putrinya Kim Hyorin, dan tampaknya ibu-anak itu tertarik padamu"_ Chanyeol mendengus pelan.

 _"jadi Umma dan nyonya Kim mengatur pertemuan kalian di restoran Hotel Lotte besok sore jam 7. Bagaimana?_ " Chanyeol rasanya ingin memarahi Ummanya yang seenaknya saja mengatur jadwalnya, untung saja besok dia memang tidak ada acara hingga malam.

"Baiklah, akan aku usahakan" ujar Chanyeol malas.

 _"Umma tidak memintamu untuk menikah besok, Chanyeol. Umma hanya ingin kau mengenalnya lebih dekat, kalau nanti memang kalian tidak cocok, Umma tidak akan memaksa"_

"Ne, Umma. Gomawo. Aku masih banyak perkerjaan, aku tutup sekarang, Umma" setelah menasehati beberapa hal pada putranya, nyonya Park baru benar-benar menghentikan pembicaraan mereka di telepon.

Esoknya, sepulang kerja, dengan setengah hati Chanyeol menuju restoran yang di maksud. Saat menunggu lift menuju lobby utama, tampak seorang laki-laki tampan berjalan menuju lift yang sama. Mood Chanyeol yang memang sudah buruk semakin kelam setelah melihat senyum laki-laki itu ke arahnya.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Park Chanyeol-ssi" suara angkuh laki-laki itu terdengar mengesalkan bagi Chanyeol.

"Ku rasa kau terlalu merindukanku, Kang Dongwon-ssi. Karena yang aku ingat pertemuan kita baru selesai 2 minggu lalu" jawab Chanyeol datar.

"Ah, ya. Aku baru ingat. Mungkin aku merindukan saat kita berjumpa beberapa minggu lalu" Chanyeol melihat laki-laki itu tersenyum sinis. Chanyeol tidak mengindahkannya dan memasuki lift yang terbuka bersama dengan Dongwon.

Kang Dong Won, lelaki setahun lebih tua dari Chanyeol, Chanyeol mengenalnya sejak dia masih di sekolah menengah. Laki-laki itu selalu saja menjadi saingan Chanyeol, mulai dari saat menjadi ketua klub basket, menjadi juara berenang, hingga mereka berdua yang sama-sama dilahirkan dari keluarga yang memiliki bisnis besar, bersaing dalam perusahaan mereka. Dan yang mengesalkan, 2 minggu lalu Chanyeol harus bersaing tender dengan perusahaan Dongwon dan hasilnya membuat lelaki berlesung pipi itu menelan kekecewaan karena kekalahannya, tidak heran Dongwoon bersikap angkuh di depan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol keluar dari lift tanpa memandang Dongwoon, dia memperhatikan beberapa meja dan mengingat-ingat wajah Hyorin, saat matanya mencari, sayup-sayup dia mendengar suara Dongwoon.

"Hyeorin-ssi! Wah, kau semakin cantik saja, apa kau datang sendiri?" Chanyeol segera menengok ke arah suara, dengan senyumnya Chanyeol menghampiri Dongwoon yang tampak seperti serigala yang mendapat mangsa. Chanyeol menepuk pundak Dongwon, tetapi matanya menatap Hyeorin.

"Maaf, Dongwon-ssi. Tetapi gadis cantik ini tidak sendiri, dia bersamaku" dan Chanyeol semakin senang melihat wajah Dongwon menahan emosi ketika Hyeorin balik menatap Chanyeol dengan senyum.

"Ah, permisi. Tapi aku akan mengajak Hyeorin berdansa denganku" Chanyeol rasanya ingin tertawa terbahak saat melihat Dongwon terdiam beku di tempatnya saat Hyeorin mengulurkan tangannya untuk diraih Chanyeol dan membawanya ke lantai dansa. Sungguh sepanjang malam Chanyeol hanya terpaksa tersenyum demi melihat wajah kekalahan rivalnya.

 **Flashback End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehun, mau sampai kapan kita berkeliling tempat ini?" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya sambil berjalan di belakang Sehun.

"Dengar, Baek. Aku akan memilih bahan-bahan terbaik untuk Lulu" jawab Sehun sambil mendorong kereta belanjanya.

"Ck, hanya karena Luhan akan berkunjung minggu depan, kau sudah membeli hampir separoh supermarket ini untuk mengisi kulkasmu, padahal dia hanya datang 3 hari"

"Kau kan tau, Lulu akan berencana tinggal bersamaku, mungkin beberapa bulan lagi, jadi aku harus memberi kesan yang baik" ya, Sehun kini tinggal di sebuah apartemen yang dibelinya, sehingga Sehun ingin meminta kekasihnya untuk pindah ke Seoul dan tinggal bersamanya.

" Tapi aku lelah, Hunnie~" rajuk gadis cantik itu. Tiba-tiba ponsel Baekhyun dan Sehun berbunyi bersamaan, mereka menghentikan langkah dan membuka ponsel masing-masing. Sehun membaca sekilas.

"Kau mendapat email yang sama?" tanya Baekhyun setelah membaca email masuk.

"Uhm, perayaan bersama perusahaan Chanyeol hyung dan..apa perusahaannya?" Sehun bertanya sambil memasukkan ponselnya ke saku, sedangkan Baekhyun berjalan lambat sambil membaca pelan-pelan.

"DW Company" jawab Baekhyun. Dia terkejut melihat Sehun tiba-tiba membulatkan matanya dan mengambil ponselnya kembali.

"Kau tidak salah kan menyebutnya DW Company?"ucapnya seolah tidak percaya.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Baekhyun bertanya bingung.

"Dongwon, Kang Dongwon. Laki-laki paling mengesalkan, dan tidak pernah akur dengan Chanyeol Hyung" Baekhyun mengerutkan kening.

"Bersaing?" Sehun mengangguk, lalu menceritakan beberapa cerita persaingan Chanyeol dan Dongwon. Selesai bercerita, mereka kembali memilih belanjaan.

Setelah terdiam beberapa menit, tiba-tiba Sehun kembali berhenti dan menatap Baekhyun, Baekhyun menatap penuh tanya.

"Ku rasa, kau harus tampil beda di acara minggu depan itu"

"Kenapa aku harus tampil berbeda?" Baekhyun berujar.

"Ck, kau ini bodoh atau apa. Tentu saja kau harus berdanda sesexy mungkin seperti kekasih-kekasih 'Chaebol' pada umumnya" kata Sehun sambil menatap Baekhyun serius.

"Aku pasti akan berdandan dan memakai gaun yang bagus"

"Itu tidak cukup, Baek. Kau harus tampil lebih agar Chanyeol hyung bisa memamerkanmu"

"Memangnya aku tidak cantik?!" Baekhyun berkata kesal.

"Aniya, kau cantik, Baek. Tapi lihatlah pipimu, dan bagian-bagian lain yang menggelembung" reflex Baekhyun menutupi perutnya sambil mempoutkan bibir.

"Kau kan tau, aku tidak suka dengan orang-orang yang gila diet"

"Tetapi kekasih para 'Chaebol' semuanya memakai baju mini. Kau harus bisa seperti itu" Baekhyun terdiam sesaat dan menunduk menatap lantai.

"Apa aku akan membuat malu Chanyeolnie?" tanyanya lirih.

"Tenang saja, kau cantik, Baek. Kau hanya perlu sedikit mengecilkan tubuhmu dan 'viola'! Chanyeol Hyung akan lebih jatuh cinta lagi padamu!" wajah Baekhyun kembali sumringah.

"Arasseo, aku akan mulai berdiet hari ini" Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya.

"Fighting!" Sehun menyemangati. Oh, Baekhyun pasti melewatkan seringaian Sehun.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memasak nasi goreng kimchi dan meletakkan satu piring di atas meja makan. Tak lama, Chanyeol keluar dari kamar kerjanya.

"Woah, baunya sangat menggoda. Kau tau aku sangat kelaparan, Baby" Chanyeol dengan semangat duduk si meja makan. Baekhyun yang melihatnya tersenyum sendiri, Chanyeol yang begitu serius saat bekerja, akan berubah menjadi Chanyeol yang lucu dan manja saat bersama Baekhyun. Chanyeol hendak menyuap makanannya, saat dia menyadari sesuatu.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah makan tadi" jawab Baekhyun, Chanyeol menatapnya tajam.

"M-mianhae. Tadi aku sangat lapar saat menunggumu, jadi aku makan lebih dulu" bohongnya, bagaimanapun dia takut dengan tatapan tajam Chanyeol.

"Hhh..baiklah" Chanyeol mendengus lalu mulai menyuap nasi ke mulutnya. Seminggu, eoh? Seminggu ini Baekhyun harus pandai mencari alasan untuk menghindari makan malam bersama Chanyeol.

#I GOT YOU#

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat Baekhyun makan, saat ini Chanyeol datang ke kantor Baekhyun untuk mengajaknya makan siang bersama.

"Baby, kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?" pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun memghentikan aktivitasnya mengunyahnya. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Wae?"

"Sejak kapan kau begitu banyak memakan salad?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Ah, ini karena aku sedang ingin saja, kata beberapa orang salad di sini cukup enak. Kau ingin mencobanya?" Chanyeol menggeleng menjawabnya.

"Kau ingin aku memesankan steak untukmu?"

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah cukup kenyang" jawaban Baekhyun membuat mata Chanyeol membulat.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja, Baek? Kau hanya memakan ini saja, bagaimana mungkin itu cukup untuk perutmu"

"Jadi menurutmu aku rakus? Aku...gendut?" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya sambil memasang tampang sedih.

"Hei, bukan begitu, Sayang. Kau tampak pucat akhir-akhir ini, kita jarang sekali makan bersama, hampir selalu aku sibuk setiap siang. Dan saat malam, kita sudah jarang makan bersama, aku khawatir padamu" ujar Chanyeol sambil mengusap tangan Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Jadi aku boleh melanjutkan makanku?" Chanyeol mengangguk. Jurus mengelak berhasil.

#I GOT YOU#

"Hunnie, bisakah kau membantuku?" Sehun yang bersiap istirahat menatap Baekhyun penuh tanya.

"Bisakah kau membantuku mengatakan pada Chanyeol kalau kita ada rapat malam ini, dan pinjami aku ruang tamumu, aku akan pulang ke apartemenmu sampai malam"

"Wae?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Kau kan tau aku sedang berusaha mengurangi berat badan, dan Chanyeol selalu meminta untuk ditemani makan malam. Ayolah, ini kurang 2 hari saja. Dari kemarin aku beralasan lelah, ketiduran, belum beralasan rapat. Bantu aku~" rajuknya.

"Bagaimana kalau hyung tiba-tiba datang ke apartemenku?"

"Ck, kau kan bisa beralasan kau juga ikut rapat jadi dia tidak akan datang. Huh? Huh?" paksanya.

"Arasseo, tapi pesankan aku pizza jumbo"

"Deal!"

Baekhyun membuka pintu rumah perlahan, berharap Chanyeol sudah terlelap mengingat saat ini sudah hampir tengah malam, salahkan Sehun yang malah mengajaknya bermain game untuk mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun dari camilan-camilan Sehun yang menggoyahkan imannya. Setelah melepas sepatunya, Baekhyun merasa perutnya terasa melilit, dia baru ingat seharian ini dia hampir tidak makan, hanya siang tadi dia sempat meminum segelas teh dan sepotong biskuit. Merasa mualnya tidak tertahan, Baekhyun segera berlari ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan isi perutnya yang bahkan tidak ada isinya.

"Baek?" Baekhyun terperanjat saat mendengar suara Chanyeol memanggilnya. Dengan wajah bangun tidur, Chanyeol berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi dengan wajah khawatir, Chanyeol bergegas mengambil segelas air dan menyodorkannya pada Baekhyun, setelah Baekhyun menenggak habis minumannya, Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun menuju tempat tidur.

"Kau sakit, sayang? Apa kau perlu obat?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Mungkin kelelahan saja"

"Kau baru pulang?" tanya Chanyeol.

"I-iya, aku baru saja pulang. M-mianhae, aku tidak memberitahu jika aku akan pulang selarut ini" Baekhyun merasa bersalah, karena sebelumnya Baekhyun sangat jarang pulang larut malam, kalaupun dia pulang terlalu larut biasanya dia akan menelepon Chanyeol dan lelaki itu akan memaksa menjemputnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Biasanya setelah selesai rapat kalian akan pergi keluar makan. Apa kau minum alkohol?"

"Aniya, aku tidak minum, Chanyeol" Chanyeol mendesah lega. Setelah menuntun Baekhyun ke ranjang, dia merentangkan tangannya, tanda meminta Baekhyun untuk masuk dalam pelukannya. Baekhyun yang memang lemas hanya menurut dan menyamankan diri di dada bidang kekasihnya. Mereka berpelukan dalam diam, sampai tiba-tiba Chanyeol membuat gerakan yang membuat Baekhyun terkejut.

"Baby!" Baekhyun yang merasa terusik terpaksa membuka matanya dan menemukan Chanyeol menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Kau yakin saat kita mabuk beberapa waktu lalu, kita tidak melakukan apa-apa?" desak Chanyeol.

"Huh?" Baekhyun menelengkan kepalanya bingung.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau menjadi sangat suka memakan buah, aku sampai heran melihat isi kulkas kita. Kedua, kau agak aneh dengan makanan, saat kita makan bulgogi dan steak kau bilang mual dengan baunya, dan sekarang kau muntah, jangan-jangan kau ham- ouch!" perkataan Chanyeol terputus setelah Baekhyun menggetok kepalanya.

"Yak! jangan bicara macam-macam. Kita tidak melakukan apa-apa saat itu. Dan aku tidak hamil!" jawab Baekhyun ketus.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya, siapa tau kan?" Chanyeol mempoutkan bibirnya sambil mengelus kepalanya. Baekhyun berbaring miring saling menatap dengan kekasihnya, tangannya dia julurkan untuk menggapai pipi yang mulai ditumbuhi bulu halus itu.

"Walaupun aku sangat ingin memiliki Park junior di perutku, tapi bukankah kita berjanji akan melakukannya di saat yang tepat, dan tentu saja kita tidak ingin itu terjadi saat kita tidak sadar" Chanyeol tersenyum dan memegang tangan Baekhyun di pipinya untuk dikecup.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baek. Dan kau sangat berharga bagiku" Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya dan Baekhyun menutup matanya, mengantisipasi apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya. Dalam hitungan detik, dia merasakan bibirnya di sentuh oleh sesuatu yang lembut, membuat perutnya terasa tergelitik, merasakan sensasi tangan Chanyeol yang membelai punggungnya dan tubuhnya yang terasa menghangat. Baekhyun membalas ciuman Chanyeol, bergantian melumat bibir kekasihnya, entah sampai berapa lama. Saat suara decakan mulai terdengar dan mereka menyadari tubuh mereka mulai memanas, Chanyeol melepaskan tautannya dan mengecup lembut dahi Baekhyun.

"Jaljayo, baby" dan Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang berada di sebuah butik mewah di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan, dia bertekad akan membeli gaun mini yang sexy dan membuat Chanyeol terpesona. Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memasang mode video call.

"Hunnie, mana yang harus aku pilih?" belum juga Sehun menjawab, Baekhyun sudah tidak sabar menunjukkan gaun yang akan dipilihnya.

" _Kenapa kau tidak beli saja keduanya kalau kau bingung"_ sebelumnya Baekhyun memang sudah mengirim SMS pada Sehun yang mengatakan bahwa dia bingung antara dua pilihan.

"Kau pikir harga baju di sini murah?" jawab Baekhyun ketus.

" _Apa gunanya kau punya kekasih CEO kaya raya jika kau saja tidak sanggup memebeli satu baju di situ"_

"Aku tidak akan meminta uang Chanyeol, lagipula dia sudah membeli rumah untuk kami, aku tidak akan seperti wanita-wanita mata duitan yang menghamburkan uang laki-laki"

 _"Ya, ya, ya, baiklah. Jadi mana baju yang kau maksud?"_ Sehun tidak ingin berdepat lebih panjang, jadi ada baiknya dia mengikuti kemauan sahabatnya itu.

"Kau lihat ini, gaun warna hijau, ada hiasan di dadanya yang cukup bagus, panjang sampai betis tetapi memiliki belahan hingga paha" Baekhyun mengarahkan layar ke baju yang dimaksud.

"Nah, yang satu lagi, warna hitam, panjang sebatas paha, i-"

 _"_ _Hitam_ _!_ " jawab Sehun sebelum Baekhyun menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Baekhyun menatap wajah Sehun di layar.

"Aku belum menjelaskannya"

" _Kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya, aku bisa melihat dengan baik. Warna_ _hitam_ _akan kontras dengan kulitmu. Perfect."_

"Kau yakin?"

 _"Kalau kau tidak percaya padaku jangan tanya pendapat padaku_ " Baekhyun bisa melihat bibir Sehun mengerucut.

"Beruntung aku menyayangimu. Baiklah, aku akan mengambil itu" Baekhyun mengakhiri teleponnya, dan dengan semangat menyerahkan pakaian itu pada penjaga toko.

#I GOT YOU#

Alasan Baekhyun membeli baju tanpa meminta pertimbangan Chanyeol adalah dia ingin memberi kejutan. Chanyeol selaku CEO, ingin memastikan bahwa acara ketiga perusahaan berjalan dengan baik bersama dengan CEO lainnya, sehingga bisa dipastikan Chanyeol akan berangkat lebih dulu dan Baekhyun akan datang saat acara sudah mulai. Bukan dia tidak mau mendampingi Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol melarangnya karena khawatir dengan kondisi kesehatan kekasihnya. Menurut Chanyeol, Baekhyun terlihat pucat dan lelah akhir-akhir ini.

Baekhyun menatap cermin dengan puas, wajahnya yang dipoles make up tampak cantik dan tidak berlebihan, pakainannya walaupun agak ketat tetapi dia cukup nyaman mengenakannya. Baekhyun menambahkan coat warna putih untuk menutupi keseksiannya, baru saat tiba di tempat acara nanti dia akan melepas coatnya.

Setelah taksi yang dipesannya datang, Baekhyun bergegas berangkat, dalam hati dia tersenyum senang membayangkan reaksi wajah Chanyeol dan bagaimana dengan bangganya Chanyeol akan memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai kekasihnya, membayangkannya saja membuat semburat pink muncul di kedua pipinya.

.

.

.

Tampak gedung acara sangat ramai, Baekhyun tidak menemukan orang yang dikenalnya sampai dia berjalan ke pintu masuk. Setelah menulis daftar hadir, Baekhyun bisa melihat Chanyeol dari kejauhan, lelakinya itu tampak begitu tampan dengan setelas jas warna abu-abu sedang berdiri sambil memegang gelas wine. Baekhyun bersumpah, kalau saja saat ini tidak ada orang lain, Baekhyun ingin mencium dan memeluk tubuh itu.

Baekhyun berjalan pelan menuju tempat Chanyeol, yeoja itu melihat Chanyeol berdiri bersama lelaki yang tidak jauh beda tingginya dengan Chanyeol, tampak mereka berbincang tetapi ada wajah ketidaksukaan dari raut Chanyeol. Apa itu Dongwon? Baekhyun bertanya-tanya, ah pasti iya, karena foto ketiga CEO dipasang di beberapa tempat. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menengok dan dalam jarak beberapa meter, Baekhyun beradu pandang dengan Chanyeol, Chanyeol tersenyum ke arahnya, bersamaan dengan itu Dongwon membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Chanyeol. Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, dia melihat mata Chanyeol tampak terbelalak lalu menatap Baekhyun dan Dongwon bergantian beberapa kali, setelahnya Baekhyun melihat wajah Chanyeol memerah dan rahangnya tampak mengeras.

Namun bencana datang, tanpa sengaja seseorang menyenggolnya dan membuat tas tangan Baekhyun terjatuh, Baekhyun menunduk hendak mengambilnya, saat tiba-tiba...

BRET!

Baekhyun mendengar suara robekan di bajunya. Dengan menahan segala perasaan malu, kesal dan bertanya-tanya, Baekhyun berbalik dan berlari menuju pintu keluar, sayup-sayup dia mendengar suara Chanyeol memanggilnya.

Di dalam taksi, Baekhyun menangis, tidak peduli maskara dan eye liner-nya yang mulai luntur. Apa Dongwon mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk soal Baekhyun lalu Chanyeol malu karenanya? Apa Baekhyun memang tidak pantas bersanding dengan Chanyeol dibandingkan wanita-wanita kaya yang pernah dikencani Chanyeol sebelumnya? Baekhyun berlari menuju kamar dan menghempaskan dirinya di ranjang begitu dia sampai di rumah. Dia merasa kesal, kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa menyenangkan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menangis hingga lelah dan matanya bengkak sehingga membuatnya terpejam.

Saat terbangun, Baekhyun merasa kepalanya berat, mungkin efek menangis ditambah seharian dia tidak makan apapun. Baekhyun terkejut saat menemukan dirinya tidur dengan selimut, gaunnya masih melekat di tubuhnya.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun memanggil dengan suara parau, Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol sudah pulang karena siapa lagi yang akan menyelimutinya, dan dia melihat pakaian Chanyeol tergantung di depan pintu lemari. Terdengar bunyi langkah setengah berlari.

"Kau sudah bangun, Baek?" Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun sambil membawa semangkuk bubur dan segelas air.

"Aku memasakkan bubur untukmu" Chanyeol meletakkan makanan di meja sebelah tempat tidur, lalu duduk menghadap Baekhyun yang kini bersandar di kepala ranjang. Baru saja mulut Chanyeol terbuka ingin bertanya, Baekhyun menerjang tubuh Chanyeol hingga namja itu hampir terjungkal. Baekhyun kembali menangis, walaupun tidak tau apa permasalahnnya, Chanyeol memilih diam dan membiarkan kekasih cantiknya menumpahkan tangisan di pundaknya, Chanyeol membelai lembut punggung Baekhyun dan sesekali mengecup pucuk kepala yeoja itu. Setelah puas menangis, Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan mata bengkaknya.

"M-Mianhae, Chanyeolie. Mianhae" ucapnya, Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun dan mengecup kedua mata Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf, Baek?"

"Aku membuatmu malu, aku tidak cantik, aku gemuk, aku membuatmu malu di depan teman-temanmu" Chanyeol mengernyit, dia terdiam, benar-benar bingung mencerna perkataan Baekhyun, Baekhyun menatap ke lantai dengan gugup.

"Seminggu ini aku diet demi menguruskan badanku, agar aku bisa memakai pakaian sexy dan membuatmu bangga memperkenalkanku pada teman-temanmu. Hiks..tapi aku gagal..hiks..bajuku robek..huweee.." Chanyeol baru mengerti sekarang, itu alasannya kenapa seminggu ini mereka tidak pernah makan malam bersama.

"Kau tidak makan dengan benar seminggu ini?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Itu sebabnya kau sering muntah?" Baekhyun mengangguk lagi. Chanyeol memijit pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba terasa ngilu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Baek. Aku hampir mati memikirkan kau sakit, kau tampak pucat. Untuk apa kau melakukan hal seperti itu? Apa pernah sekali saja aku mengatakan kau tidak cantik?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tajam. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng takut, dia tau Chanyeol pasti marah padanya.

"Apa aku pernah membandingkanmu dengan kekasih temanku atau wanita manapun?" Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya dan menggeleng.

"Baby, dengar. Aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan bentuk fisik atau apapun, aku hanya ingin Byun Baekhyun. Jika kau bertambah gemuk, bertambah kurus, atau apapun itu, asal itu Byun Baekhyun, aku akan selalu mencintaimu" Baekhyun tidak tahan lagi, dia memeluk Chanyeol lagi dan mengecup pipi pria itu. Chanyeol menghela nafas, dia tau Baekhyun nya sedang merajuk agar dia tidak marah.

"Jangan lakukan hal semacam itu lagi, berjanjilah" Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum.

"Aku berjanji, Chanyeolie" Chanyeol akhirnya tersenyum, lalu menyamankan dirinya duduk di ranjang, memberi kode pada Baekhyun dengan menepuk pahanya dan yeoja itu membaringkan kepalanya di paha berotot Chanyeol.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu tiba-tiba berdiet, hm? bukankah kau selalu bilang tidak mau berdiet? kau membuatku sedih kehilangan pipi chubby mu" Chanyeol berkata sambil membelai pipi Baekhyun.

"Sehun bilang, aku harus seperti kekasih para 'chaebol' yang sexy"

"MWO?" Chanyeol setengah berteriak.

"Sehun menceritakan tentang Kang Dongwon temanmu, dan aku tau dia akan ada di sana, jadi aku ingin tampak sexy agar kau senang"

"Itu sebabnya kau memakai baju seketat ini?" Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Aish! kau membuatku gila, kau tidak lihat para lelaki seperti serigala menatapmu?" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, tidak ingin menjawab karena takut Chanyeol akan marah lagi.

"Aku melihat Dongwon-ssi membisikkan sesuatu padamu saat aku mendekatimu, dia pasti mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk tentangku sehingga kau menatapku dengan wajah merah. Aku melihatnya" kata Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar.

"Aku belum memperkenalkanmu dengannya, aku hanya mengatakan aku mempunyai kekasih. Saat kau datang, dia membisikkan sesuatu padaku, dia mengatakan: Kau mengenal wanita berbaju hitam itu? Aku ingin mengencaninya" Baekhyun terbelalak dan terduduk saking kagetnya.

"Tentu saja aku marah, aku dengan tegas mengatakan kau kekasihku, tapi saat aku ingin menghampirimu kau pergi begitu saja" jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar.

"M-mwo? J-jadi itu buakn karena kau malu karena kau tidak cantik?"

"Sudah aku katakan, kau yang paling cantik, Sayang"

"Aku segera pergi, karena kau pikir kau kecewa padaku, dan...lagipula bajuku robek, aku masih gemuk" Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya, Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun untuk menatapnya.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengarmu mengatakan hal seperti itu lagi. Dan mulai sekarang aku akan mengirim makan siang untukmu jika aku tidak bisa datang dan pastikan kau menghabiskannya, dan tidak ada alasan lagi untuk tidak makan malam bersama"

"Ay ay, captain!" Baekhyun berkata lantang. Chanyeol terkekeh dan mengecup pipi Baekhyun sekilas sebelum mengambil ponselnya.

"Aku akan menelepon Sehun" ucap Chanyeol. Chanyeol menekan tombol loud speaker agar Baekhyun bisa mendengarnya.

" _Yeobseyo, Hyung_ " suara Sehun terdengar di seberang.

"Kau tau, Hun-ah. Baekhyun sakit" kata Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun yang bergelayut manja di lengannya.

" _Apa Baekhyun menceritakan soal dietnya? Mianhae..Jeongmal mianhae, hyung. Aku tidak bermaksud membuat dia sakit. Kau tau kan aku menyayanginya_ " Sehun terdengar bersalah.

"Aku tidak sepenuhnya menyalahkanmu karena memintanya berdiet, hanya saja bisakah kau sekarang membantuku? Bantu aku memastikan Baekhyun menghabiskan makan siangnya jika aku tidak ada" Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya yang membuat namja itu gemas.

 _"Arraseo.. Apa dia baik-baik saja sekarang? Aku khawatir saat tidak menemukannya di acara tadi, Luhan menanyakannya."_

"Ne, dia sudah membaik"

 _"Hyung, bisakah kau tidak mengatakan padanya? Sebenarnya ini karena keisenganku dengan Lulu"_ Baekhyun menahan mulutnya agar tidak berbicara, Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun sekilas sebelum menjawab. Matanya seolah berkata 'anggap saja aku tidak ada'

"Apa itu? katakan"

 _"Kami sering membicarakan soal kalian, hingga akhirnya aku dan Lulu bertaruh, bisakah aku membuat Baekhyun melakukan hal yang dia tidak mau lakukan?"_

"Maksudmu?" tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun berusah keras untuk tidak bersuara.

" _Misalnya..mmm..kalian berhubungan sex atau Baekhyun membelanjakan kartu kreditmu dengan jumlah banyak, atau termasuk berdiet. jadi..sebenarnya ini karena taruhan kami saja"_

Chanyeol hendak menjawab tapi kalah cepat dengan teriakan Baekhyun.

"OH SEHUN! MATI KAU!" teriak Baekhyun.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masih ada yang tertarik dengan cerita ChanBaek dan HunHan ini?**

 **Komen ya, pengen lanjut lagi gak?**


	7. Chapter 7

"Rencanamu gila, Hun. Aku tidak mau" Baekhyun bersedekap sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Eeyy, ini namanya kejutan, Baek. Kau harus membuat sesuatu yang berbeda" ujar Sehun sambil bersandar di sofa apartemennya. Luhan pun bergabung dengan membawa senampan jus dan camilan. Ya, hari ini Baekhyun sedang berkunjung di apartemen sahabatnya itu.

"Ide Sehun tidak terlalu buruk, Baek. Memberi kejutan untuk ulangtahunnya kali ini harus berbeda. Kau baru merayakan 2 kali ini kan?" tambah Luhan, lalu gadis itu duduk di sebelah Sehun. Sehun merangkul pundaknya setelah mengecup pipinya seraya berkata 'pacarku memang pintar'.

"Tapi membuat Chanyeol cemburu? Itu buruk! Aku saja tidak suka Chanyeol terlalu dekat dengan wanita"

"Bukankah kau belum pernah melihat cemburunya Chanyeol Hyung? Itu pasti seru!" Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya ragu.

"Oh ayolah, Baek. Seminggu lagi acaranya. Kau membuat dia cemburu selama 1 minggu penuh daaaan _surprise!_ Chanyeol Hyung tidak akan melupakan pesta ulang tahunnya kali ini, aku jamin"

"Ya, kecuali kau mau memberikan tubuhmu untuknya, itu juga berkesan" tambahnya dan sukses mendapat cubitan di perut dari kekasihnya.

"Hmm..oke. Jadi kapan kita mulai?" kata Baekhyun akhirnya.

"Besok!" teriakan riang Sehun memenuhi apartemennya.

.

.

.

"Baek, kau yakin tidak apa-apa tidak ku jemput?" Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil bermain ponsel tanpa menatap kekasihnya.

"Tapi aku tidak mau kau pulang naik taxi, Sayang. Kau bilang akan lembur"

"Sudah kubilang aku akan baik-baik saja" Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas dan fokus menyetir untuk mengantar Baekhyun.

"Dengar, jika ada apa-apa kau hubungi aku atau kau bisa minta dijemput Sehun" kata Chanyeol setelah sampai di parkiran kantor Baekhyun.

"Iya, Chanyeolie~ aku bukan anak-anak, asal kau tau" sungut Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengusak rambut Baekhyun.

"Aku pergi" ucap Baekhyun singkat lalu berlari tanpa melihat Chanyeol setelah mengecup pipi Chanyeol.

"Ck, dia masih saja malu" kekeh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menunggu Baekhyun yang belum juga memberi kabar, ini sudah jam 11 malam, dan kekasihnya belum juga pulang. Sambil menyesap kopi, Chanyeol duduk di taman yang berada di halaman apartemennya. Mata bulatnya sedikit menyipit saat melihat sebuah mobil berhenti tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

Benar saja, wanita hang ditunggunya datang. Chanyeol melihat kekasihnya turun dan melambai pada seseorang yang ada di dalam mobil.

"Baek!" Baekhyun sedikit terperanjat saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Otomatis dia menengok ke arah sumber suara.

"Chan? Kenapa kau di sini?" Chanyeol menghampiri kekasihnya dan merangkul pundaknya sebelum mereka berjalan beriringan.

"Aku menunggumu. Kau pulang dengan siapa?"

"Oh. Itu teman kerjaku, Daehyun. Kebetulan rumahnya searah" jantung Baekhyun berdegup lebih cepat, bersiap menjawab jika Chanyeol menanyakan siapa Daehyun.

"Hmm..syukurlah, aku akan khawatir kalau kekasihku pulang sendiri" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang tersenyum padanya.

.

.

.

"Baek, besok sore bisa kau temani aku membeli sepatu? Sepatu cokelatku digigit Toben" keluh Chanyeol. Memang Chanyeol baru saja berkunjung ke rumahnya, dan anjing kecil keluarga mereka sedang hobi menggigit benda-benda di sekitarnya.

"Entahlah, aku ada janji besok sepulang kantor" Chanyeol menatap penuh tanya pada Baekhyun yang sedang mencuci sayuran.

"Janji ke mana, Sayang?"

"Kau tau perusahaan kami sedang berusaha meningkatkan penjualan, jadi ada banyak tugas yang harus aku kerjakan" Baekhyun berkata sambil menyiapkan makan malam, sebisa mungkin menghindari menatap Chanyeol.

"Oh, kau pergi dengan Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Aku pergi dengan Daehyun"

"Daehyun yang mengantarmu 2 hari lalu?" Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ekor matanya mencuri pandang ke arah Chanyeol, mencari tau bagaimana reaksi lelaki itu, tetapi Baekhyun hanya mendapati kekasihnya berwajah biasa saja dengan bermain ponsel.

"Daehyun akan menjemputku nanti" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk.

"Mungkin aku akan pulang tengah malam lagi"

"Tak apa, aku akan menunggumu"

Dan tengah malam saat Baekhyun pulang dia menemukan Chanyeol kembali menunggunya di bangku taman. Juga di malam-malam berikutnya, Baekhyun selalu pulang larut dan tidak pernah makan malam bersama dengan Chanyeol.

.

.

Chanyeol membukakan pintu karena ada kurir yang mengantar barang.

"Untuk Nona Byun Baekhyun" kata kurir itu. Setelah memberi tanda tangan, Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang menonton televisi.

"Paket untukmu" Chanyeol menyerahkan kotak itu. Baekhyun menerimanya dan menemukan amplop dalam kotak itu.

"Dari siapa?"" Chanyeol melongokkan kepalanya agar bisa ikut membaca.

"Dari Daehyun, dia baru saja pergi dari Jeju, ini oleh-oleh darinya"

"Oh" hanya itu jawaban Chanyeol dan lelaki itu melanjutkan memakan popcorn nya. Baekhyun mengernyit heran.

"K-kau tidak tanya apa isinya?" tanya Baekhyun ragu-ragu. Chanyeol seketika menghentikan tangannya yang akan mengambil camilan.

"Wae? Oleh-oleh dari Jeju bukankah makanan laut? Atau aksesoris pantai?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan wajah bingung.

"Aniya. Mungkin saja kau ingin tau" kata Baekhyun.

"Kurasa Daehyun ini sungguh baik, dia perhatian padamu, seperti Sehun" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk membalas ucapan Chanyeol.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari saat ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi, Chanyeol ikut terbangun saat Baekhyun menerima panggilan.

"Baiklah, aku akan turun" ucap Baekhyun ke penelepon. Baekhyun akan bangun, tetapi suara parau Chanyeol membuatnya berhenti.

"Kau mau ke mana, Baek?"

"Daehyun menunggu di bawah, dia lupa membawakan file penting untuk rapat besok"

"Aku akan menemanimu ke bawah"

"Tidak perlu, Chan. Aku hanya sebentar" tanpa menunggu Chanyeol, Baekhyun segera keluar dari kamar.

Baru saja dia sampai di depan lift, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menariknya. Chanyeol.

Baekhyun gugup, takut jika tiba-tiba Chanyeol melarangnya keluar. Tetapi matanya tiba-tiba memanas saat kekasihnya itu menyampirkan jaket di pundaknya.

"Ini sudah bulan November, Baek. Jangan lupa pakai jaketmu saat keluar"

.

.

Baekhyun menunduk lesu, kepalanya dia letakkan di atas meja kerjanya.

"Wae? Kenapa wajahmu?" tanya Sehun yang melewati meja Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol baru saja datang dan mengajakku makan siang"

"Lalu?" Sehun mengernyit bingung.

"Aku bilang aku sudah makan dengan Daehyun. Padahal aku sebenarnya makan sendiri tadi" jawabnya lemah.

"Lalu? Dia marah?" tanya Sehun antusias.

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Dia tidak marah. Dia hanya membeli sandwich lalu kembali ke kantornya"

"Lalu apa masalahnya?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Ck, dasar lelaki, tidak peka!" Baekhyun berdiri sambil menghentakkan kakinya lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sehun yang menganga takpercaya.

Sepulang kerja, Baekhyun pergi ke rumah keluarga Park, bahkan nyonya Park sangat terkejut saat kekasih anak bungsunya tiba-tiba datang sendirian.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Baekhyunna?" tanya ibu Chanyeol lembut sambil menggandengnya agar duduk di kursi tamu.

"Ne, Eomonim. Aku hanya ingin bertemu Yoora Eonni"

"Aku akan memanggilnya sebentar. Kau..tidak sedang berkelahi dengan Chanyeollie kan?" tanyanya lagi dengan khawatir. Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aniya, kami sangat baik"

"Oh, syukurlah. Kau boleh katakan apapun pada Eomma jika Chanyeol melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak lagi" Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, dia ingat saat masalah dengan Yuan waktu itu, ibu Chanyeol yang paling mengkhawatirkannya.

Taklama, Yoora menyambutnya dengan senang, karena jarang sekali dia bertemu Baekhyun, bahkan saat ada acara makan malam bersama keluarga tempo hari, Yoora sedang keluar kota.

Kini, Baekhyum duduk di ranjang kamar Yoora sambil meminum susu stawberry, pakaiannya sudah berganti dengan piyama Yoora dan wajahnya tertutup masker. Pakaian dan penampilan Yoora pun sama, bedanya wanita tinggi itu menyesap jus buah.

"Menurutku kemungkinannya ada dua, Baek"

"Apa itu?"

"Pertama, Chanyeol sangat percaya padamu jadi dia tidak mempermasalahkan kau dekat dengan siapapun"

"Hm...bisa saja sih. Lalu apa yang kedua?" tanya Baekhyun. Yoora menggigit bibirnya ragu.

"Atau...dia memang..tidak terlalu peduli padamu?" Baekhyun hampir saja menjatuhkan kotak susunya.

"Tapi tunggu! Kalau dia tidak peduli, dia tidak akan repot-repot menunggumu di taman tiap kau pulang tengah malam" tambah Yoora. Baekhyun menjatuhkan dirinya ke ranjang dan berbaring menatap langit-langit.

"Bagaimana kalau kemungkinan kedua yang benar? Chanyeol bosan padaku misalnya? Atau dia tidak mencintaiku? Atau lebih buruknya, dia mencintai wanita lain" ujarnya sendu.

"Hei, mana mungkin dia seperti itu. Aku yakin, adikku buka tipe lelaki brengsek seperti itu. Aku berani bertaruh!" kata Yoora sambil menidurkan dirinya di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih, Eonni. Aku merasa lebih lega setelah menceritakan padamu" Yoora mengusak rambut Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"Tentu saja, adik ipar. Kau bisa bertanya apapun padaku"

"Tapi, ulang tahun Chanyeol lusa dan aku tidak berhasil membuatnya cemburu"

"Lalu kau akan melakukan apalagi?" tanya Yoora.

"Entahlah, aku sudah tidak peduli dia cemburu atau tidak. Melihatnya menungguku tiap malam, melihatnya kecewa saat aku meninggalkannya makan, sungguh itu menyakitkan. Aku tidak mau menyakiti Chanyeol"

"Oh Ya Tuhan, Chanyeol pasti rajin berdoa sebelumnya sampai dia menemukan kekasih sepertimu" goda Yoora dan Baekhyun hanya terkekeh.

Baekhyun pulang larut dengan taxi dan lagi-lagi dia mendapati Chanyeol menunggunya di taman. Kali ini tidak seperti biasanya, Baekhyun berlari lalu memeluk tubuh Chanyeol sampai lelaki itu hampir terjengkang.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol bingung. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengabariku, hm?"

"A-aku..ponselku mati dan aku lupa memberitaumu"

"Kenapa kau pulang dengan taxi? Daehyun tidak mengantarmu?"

"Tidak" jawabnya singkat.

 _ **"Aku tidak akan mau diantar lelaki lain lagi, tidak akan pulang larut lagi dan tidak akan membiarkanmu menungguku di tengah cuaca dingin**_ " kata Baekhyun dalam hati.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terburu-buru pulang, ini tanggal 26 November, itu artinya besok adalah ulang tahun Chanyeol. Wanita itu menyiapkan kue ulangtahun yang akan dibuatnya sendiri, bermodal buku resep dan bahan-bahan yang telah dibelinya tadi, Baekhyun dengan mantap memulai kegiatan memasaknya. Dia harus menyelesaikan masakan dan kue nya dalam waktu 3 jam, sebelum pukul 10 malam, dia harus menyelesaikan semuanya.

Tepat pukul setengah 10, Baekhyun bernapas lega saat melihat kue yang dipanggangnya mengembang sempurna, dengan bersiul dia menyelesaikan dekorasi kue seindah mungkin. Dan tepat pukul 10, kue itu sudah ada di atas meja beserta beberapa hidangan makan malam. rencananya, Baekhyun akan menunggu Chanyeol pulang, dan saat kekasihnya datang dia akan bersiap bersama Chanyeol mengenakan pakaian yang bagus untuk merayakan pesta berdua.

Tetapi kenyataannya, hingga pukul setengah 12 malam, Baekhyun gelisah, karena Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menghubunginya, hingga hampir tengah malam kekasihnya itu tidak juga pulang, ponselnya pun tidak aktif. Baekhyun hampir menangis karena kesal, dia sudah berusaha keras menyiapkan semuanya, tetapi Chanyeol menghancurkan semuanya. Tepat saat dirinya akan menyerah, sebuah dering ponsel mengagetkannya. Dia segera menyambar ponselnya dan mendesah kecewa saat melihat nama Sehun yang tertera di layarnya.

"Yeobseyo"

"Baek! Kau harus ke Hotel Shilla sekarang!"

"Wae?" Baekhyun bingung dengan suara Sehun yang terdengar penuh emosi.

"Lu, bagaimana aku mengatakannya?" terdengar suara Sehun yang sepertinya bertanya pada orang di belakangnya.

"Kau harus mengatakannya. Ini demi kebaikan Baekhyun"

"K-kenapa, Hunna?" jantung Baekhyun bertalu-talu, sungguh dia tidak ingin mendengar sesuatu yang buruk saat ini.

"Baek, maaf harus mengatakannya. Tapi Chanyeol Hyung ada di Hotel Shilla sekarang, aku tidak sengaja melihatnya saat sedang makan malam dengan Lulu"

"H-hotel? dengan siapa?" mata Baekhyun mulai memanas, sepertinya yang dia dengar berikutnya sungguh buruk.

"Aku tidak yakin itu seperti Kim YeJin" hati Baekhyun mencelos. Yejin, mantan kekasih Chanyeol, mereka putus karena saat itu mereka masih labil, begitu kata Chanyeol. Bahkan Chanyeol mengakui kalau wanita itu adalah cinta pertamanya.

"Untuk apa aku ke sana, Hun?" air mata Baekhyun sudah menetes.

"Setidaknya kau tampar wajah Chanyeol Hyung atau apa! Kalau perlu aku akan memukulnya!" Sehun terdengar emosi.

"Aku akan ke sana" kata Baekhyun sambil mengusap wajahnya yang mulai basah.

"AKu kan pastikan mereka tidak ke mana-mana. Restoran di rooftop. Aku tunggu" dan begitu telepon berakhir, Baekhyun tidak peduli lagi dengan wajahnya yang masih ada beberapa tepung yang menempel, dia hanya menyambar jaketnya dan segera pergi.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berlari saat turun dari taxi, dengan mengenakan jaket dan hanya mengantongi dompet dan ponsel, sungguh dia seperti gelandangan yang datang ke hotel mewah. Untung saja tidak ada penjaga yang melarangnya masuk. Baekhyun menaiki lift dengan dada yang berdebar, dia tidak tau harus bersikap bagaimana nanti jika melihat Chanyeol mengkhianatinya? menamparnya? memakinya? atau malah hanya menangis?

Sampai di lantai tertinggi, ada sebuah tangga yang akan membawa ke rooftop. Saat kakinya menginjak 2 tangga terakhir tiba-tiba semua gelap, listrik mati. Baekhyun terkejut, tetapi dengan pelan-pelan dia naik hingga akhir tangga.

Baekhyun terperanjat saat lampu sorot tiba-tiba tepat menyorotinya, lalu lampu sorot kedua menyala 5 meter di depannya. Dan di sanalah Chanyeol, kekasihnya. Dengan tuxedo berwarna hitam, rambut yang disisir ke belakang dan sebuah kotak di tangannya.

Baekhyun terpaku seperti patung saat Chanyeol yang disertai lampu sorot mendekatinya. Lalu rasanya tenggorokannya pun begitu sulit menelan saat Chanyeol tersenyum lembut menatapnya.

Tap!

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya ketika Chanyeol bersimpuh dengan satu kaki di hadapannya.

"Byun Baekhyun, kekasihku" suara bass Chanyeol memecah kesenyapan.

"Aku, Park Chanyeol, lelaki paling bodoh karena sering membuatmu menangis, lelaki paling jahat karena belum bisa membahagiakanmu sepenuhnya. Tetapi aku lelaki paling beruntung yang memilikimu, wanita paling sempurna yang aku temui, satu-satunya wanita yang ingin aku jadikan milikku selamanya. Jadi..maukah kau menikah denganku, Baekhyunie?"

Sunyi selama 3 detik.

Lalu tangis Baekhyun pecah dan dia menarik tangan Chanyeol yang terulur, membuat pria itu berdiri dan segera memeluknya. Baekhyun menangis hampir 5 menit sambil Chanyeol membelai punggungnya.

"Kau belum menjawabku, Sayang"

"Hiks..apa kau masih..hiks..perlu bertanya lagi" ucapnya di tengah isakan. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, dilepasnya pelukan itu.

"Katakan 'Iya' dan aku akan memakaikan cincin ini di jarimu" Chanyeol membuka kotak yang dibawanya. Sebuah cincin berlian dengan bentuk sederhana tampak di sana.

"Iya, Chanyeolie. Iya, aku milikmu" ucap Baekhyun parau.

Dan seluruh lampu menyala, lengkap dengan confetti yang beterbangan.

Suara riuh tepuk tangan mengagetkan Baekhyun, di sana tampak Sehun dan Luhan, kedua orangtua Chanyeol, Yoora dan tunangannya, bahkan Umma Baekhyun pun ada di situ. Yang mengejutkan Daehyun dan YeJin ada di deretan orang-orang itu.

Baekhyun tidak sempat bertanya apapun karena dia fokus melihat Chanyeol yang menyematkan cincin di jari manisnya. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat cincin itu pas sekali dipakai olehnya. Chanyeol memeluknya dan mengecup singkat bibir merah Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeollie" lirih Baekhyun.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Baekkie".

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk di salah satu kursi dengan Chanyeol di hadapannya, dengan telaten lelaki itu membersihkan wajah Baekhyun dengan tissue wajah. Wajah Baekhyun tertekuk dengan bibir yang dimajukan.

"Ya! Chanyeol-ah, kau yakin akan menikahi anak Umma? Lihat saja mukanya jelek begitu" goda Heechul dari kursi lain.

"Umma! Ini semua salah Chanyeol pabo! kenapa dia tidak bilang akan melamarku!" sungutnya.

"Eyy, itulah namanya kejutan" kata Sehun sambil merangkul Luhan.

"Kau juga Oh Sehun! Bisa-bisanya memberiku ide konyol, sedangkan sebenarnya ini rencana utama kalian!" semua terkekeh mendengar racauan Baekhyun.

"Baek baby, maafkan aku. Ini semua memang ide Sehun dan ideku, aku ingin membuatnya berbeda" kata Chanyeol sambil merapihkan poni Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak bilang kalau Daehyun kekasih Yejin!" kenyataan baru yang Baekhyun tau, ternyata rekan kerjanya yang disarankan Sehun untuk menjadi 'aktor' sebenarnya adalah kekasih YeJin, mantan Chanyeol, dan memang Yejin dan Chanyeol masih berteman meskipun mereka sudah lama putus.

"Kan aku tidak bohong kalau ada Yejin di sini" kata Sehun saat disalahkan.

Akhirnya setelah berhasil membujuk Baekhyun yang merajuk, mereka berkumpul mengelilingi sebuah meja besar dengan berbagai hidangan yang menggugah selera, tidak lupa champange untuk merayakan hari bersejarah bagi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

" Ku kira kau benar-benar tidak peduli padaku, jadi kau tidak cemburu lagi" kata Baekhyun sambil menyesap minumannya.

"Kau mau aku jujur?" Chanyeol bertanya yang dijawab anggukan Baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya aku lelaki yang cukup posesif dan pencemburu, aku menahannya karena aku tau ini hanya skenario, dan aku sendiri yang menyiapkannya. Lagipula kau tidak bersentuhan fisik dengan Daehyun" Chanyeol melirik tajam ke arah Daehyun dan lelaki itu sedikit beringsut melihat tatapan mematikan itu.

"Seperti berpelukan?" tanya Baekhyun polos.

"Ya, semacam itu. Jika hanya pelukan pertemanan aku amsih mempertimbangkan" kata Chanyeol.

"Aigoo, kau harus hati-hati mulai sekarang, Baek. Kekasihmu seperti anjing penjaga yang galak" perkataan Yoora membuat semua orang tergelak.

Sehun yang duduk di antara Luhan dan Baekhyun hendak bangun dari kursinya, tiba-tiba kaki panjangnya terantuk kaki kursi dan kejadian itu begitu cepat.

Sehun tersandung hingga tubuhnya oleng, badannya jatuh tepat menghadap ke arah Baekhyun yang duduk dan tanpa sengaja..

Cup!

Bibirnya menempel di bibir Baekhyun.

Tepat di depan mata Chanyeol.

Semua orang menahan napas saat Sehun berdiri dengan gugup.

"H-Hyung..a-aku t-tidak sengaja. S-sungguh!" gagapnya.

Chanyeol berdiri dari kursinya dengan mata nyalang dan tangan terkepal.

"Luhaaaaan~ tolong akuuuuu~" jeritnya sambil berlari menghindari Chanyeol yang mengejarnya.

Oh, sungguh adegan itu seperti adegan dua anak kecil berlarian mengelilingi meja dan mambuat semua orang terbahak-bahak.

"Kejar dia, Chan! Hajar saja!" Yeah, teriakan Baekhyun tidak kalah dengan teriakan minta tolong Sehun.

.

.

 **END Chap 7**


End file.
